


失恋、友人、らいばる と 愛。(Shitsuren, Yūjin, Raibaru to Ai.)

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Shitsuren, Yūjin, Raibaru to Ai. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Drama/Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Major injuries, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Past Child Neglect, Past Relationships, Runaway Attempts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riaka Lazulite is an American teenager who played basketball since her early school years in America. During that time, she became friends with Tatsuya Himuro and Taiga Kagami, as well as being trained with the two by Alexandra Garcia. She was sent to Japan by her parents and was dubbed as a 'nuisance' to their work, because of her love for basketball. Her father, who is part Japanese, had notified Riaka's aunt, who happened to be the mother of a Yukio Kasamatsu, but she didn't know this at all, due to her father not keeping contact with any other family members.</p><p>After a while, she ended up being sent to Teiko, no matter how much she disapproved of it. Saying that she wanted to go to the school Kasamatsu goes to, but was refused and forced into Teiko. There she was alone for her first year, but when her second year came, one of the basketball members decided to drag her with him to the gym. That person being Ryouta Kise. And that was how she became friends with the Kiseki no Sedai, and ended up sticking with Kise, because she finally got what she wanted, and was sent to the same high school as Kasamatsu.</p><p>This is a story about; Love, Heartbreak, Rivals, Basketball (duh), Family and Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. They rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. How ever I do own Riaka Tenranseki and this story. As well as any other short lived Oc's that appear. Like her parents Amanda Lazulite and Tekeshi Kasamatsu.
> 
> Note: This is just a remake of the chapters I have so far up on Fanfiction.net. As well as any new one's that I might put up when I have the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is just a prologue. I'm not adding her second and third years of Middle school into here. They will be done as little flash backs. I might make a separate story based on her middle school Years. I dunno yet.  
> \---  
> "Normal" - Normal speaking  
> "Bold" - American/English
> 
> For this chapter most of Riaka's speak will be in bold as soon as she hits Japan.

This is just the prologue! The time in Japan and a bit before she arrived in Japan, whilst she was in America. 

= = =

Holding the basketball in her hands, the two-coloured gaze watched the duo run around the court, her eyes following every movement, every expression and every mess up they made. She didn't know how long she was standing there for, but the girl soon continued walking back home from her school unnoticed by the people in the court. She had been doing this for nearly a month, and the two in the court hadn't noticed anything yet. 

Until today. 

As usual she had been standing near the fence of the courts, holding her own multi-coloured basketball watching the two boys play. Watching them laugh with each other, help one and other, and just plainly have fun together.  
Just as she was about to head home, so her parents wouldn't scream and shout at her about being late, and that they don't have time to go looking for her, because of their work.

A voice was heard behind her. 

"Do you play as well?"

Her eyes widened at the tall women standing in front of her. She was so tall, her turquoise eyes were framed with red glasses, her outfit was just a casual white shirt and jeans with air maxes, draped around her arms was a black zipped hoodie. The girl was slightly scared, because she didn't know what to do. Her parents hadn't taught her what to do when a stranger approaches her. 

"E-Eh... Ah-ah... N-no... I d-don't..." She rolled the ball around in her hands, before looking at the rainbow coloured ball then back to the women. "A-ah... T-this... I just feel at ease when I'm holding a basketball..."

"Is that so..." The women smiled. "Then why are you watching those two?"

The girl followed the direction to where the finger was pointing and blushed viciously. The two boys had stopped and were looking towards herself and the women with her. Her gaze when back to the lady as she stuttered out a bunch of letters trying to form a sentence but couldn't. Bowing the girl apologized and ran off in the direction of her house. 

The three at the court were left confused by the girls actions, but decided not to dwell on the matter too much and went back to the training session, they were in the middle off.

= = =

She had stopped showing up for a month, and now here she was again. Standing at the fence watching the two play. Taking another look at the two they seemed familiar. When they both looked at her she froze. Now she remembered. They went to her school. They were on the boys’ basketball team. Great. 

Looking around she gripped her ball more and soon headed home, but was stopped again just like last time. 

"Hey... Lazulite..." 

"Gh!" Turning her gaze she looked towards the red-black haired boy. "Y-yes?"

"Why... Don't you come play a little?"

Her eyes widened at the request, looking away she stood there and lifted the ball to her face, quietly mumbling to herself. The kid looked back at the other before shrugging. 

"Uh... Hey, hey... Lazulite... How about at school tomorrow?" 

She looked at him blushing a little and nodded before running home. The two guys smiled and chuckled. 

The next day at school she stepped into the gym, and blushed faintly when a few people looked at her, before the others noticed her. She gripped her own ball tightly and trembled. She was utterly nervous. 

"Yo. Kagami. Himuro!" One of the other team members called. "Who's the chick!?"

The two looked around to the door, as she waved a little, and dropped her hand blushing even darker when they both waved back. 

"Lazulite! Get over here!" The one called Kagami called over as she nodded and ran over. 

A few off the members in the gym muttered things about her. She stopped next to Kagami and Himuro as the red-black haired boy slung his arm over her shoulder and grinned, whilst the black haired boy smirked. 

"Whoa, whoa. Taiga. Tatsuya. What are you doing?" The two looked towards the elder kid. "She's a girl... Plus Riaka Lazulite. Daughter of the Quartz Gem Research Facilities..."

"So?"

"That's got nothing to do with her being here."

Riaka looked at the two clutching her ball tighter. They were sticking up for her? Why though? It’s not like they were friends... Right? The brownish-black haired girl was so confused about the situation at hand. That she wasn't even keeping up with the conversation at hand. 

"Hey Riaka... Can you shoot the ball or not?" Blinking Riaka looked between the three boys. Trembling again. "Well?"

The elder kid soon took her ball, she panicked and stepped forward to take it back, but stumbled and fell over. Growling faintly, she soon stood up as the elder boy was laughing, snatching the ball from his hands, she soon dribbled it towards the hoop, before shooting a free formed shot. Landing softly onto the ground, she soon blinked, before running to grab her ball back. Picking up the rainbow coloured basketball, she clicked her tongue, dusting it off. Frowning. The fact that she had to use HER ball, to just show a stuck up eighth grader that she could play basketball pissed her off. Turning around, noticing that the gym had fallen silent, she blinked, as they all stared at her shocked. 

"Tatsuya... She... Just..."

"Y-yeah... Street ball shot."

Blushing, Riaka soon sprinted out of the gym, before hiding in a small garden near the school, that she usually stayed in during her breaks.

= = =

The next day she stood at the fence of the court and clicked her tongue before turning around and walking straight into a person. Looking up she stumbled backwards blushing, as the boy picked up the ball she had dropped. Her eyes widened as she reached out for the ball but was held back by another kid. Gritting her teeth, she trembled. What was she meant to do in this situation? She was never told these things... _'Mama... Papa...'_ Closing her eyes tightly she braced herself for whatever was going to happen. Though she wasn't expecting what did happen. As she was released, she fell into the arms of another person, whilst the two boys that approached her both groaned, before she heard two small thump sounds on the floor. Her body trembled, as she slowly opened her eyes, to come face-to-chest, with the person in front of her. Two tanned-peach hands holding her shoulders, as the other stood behind her, wiping his chin with his forearm, grinning.

"Yo. Lazulite..." Her gaze turned towards the red-haired male, as she looked back up at the other, stepping back, her gaze turning around at the two boys, before she grabbed her ball and held it close to her, dusting it off, and checking if it was okay. "That's really precious to you... Isn't it?"

"Ah... N-not really..." She looked away, as both of them sweat dropped, thinking the same thing. 

Riaka was a really bad liar. 

"Either way. You want to protect it... I mean, you just did the same as yesterday." Himuro pointed out, as she looked at him. "You brushed it off, like you didn't want it dirty."

"Why do you do that?" Kagami asked quietly. 

"I... I do it... Cause it's from a person I've only met once..." She frowned and hugged the ball closer to herself. "I don't even remember who it was, or what they look like... That's why I carry it around with me, but never use it."

She looked away as the two smiled soft and just chuckled, each of them, taking one of her arms, and linking theirs with hers, before dragging her into the court where the women she met before stood under the hoop smiling at them all. Riaka gulped as the women stared down at her, she looked away blushing, before Kagami took the ball and Himuro took her bag, placing them next to theirs. The women soon gave her one of the regular basketballs, which the two boys played with and moved from under the hoop. She didn't understand all too well what she was being asked to do, but she figured it had something to do with scoring into the basketball hoop. 

What for though and why? 

"Taiga and Tatsuya both said, you scored a two pointer with a formless shot." The women told her. "Formless shots are only used during Street basketball... I want you to show me your shot. If that is okay?"

Riaka stared at the women wide-eyed, before turning her gaze towards the two boys and blinked, as they both grinned equally at her. Yet, Riaka stared at the ball in her hands and frowned. How did she make that shot? She had never played basketball once in her life? She only carried that ball around, because of the reasons she told the two kids standing on the side lines of the court. Sighing, the girl soon dropped the ball onto the ground, before bouncing it a little. Her gaze turned towards the hoop, before she dribbled from center-court towards the hoop. As she was going to shoot, Riaka soon tripped over her own foot, and landed face first onto the ground. The three others stared at the girl in shock, before the women ran over to her, to see if she was okay. After checking, the four stayed there until, Riaka finally replayed the shot, and showed the women. Impressing the lady they packed up. 

"I'm Alexandra Garcia by the way." The women waved, as Kagami and Himuro stood next to the women. "It was nice meeting you. Riaka Lazulite. It would be cool if you played a few games with these two." Said two boys blushed, before turning away from the duo, and started walking in the opposite direction. "They might not admit it, but they were intrigued by your play, and have been wanting to ask you to play with them. To be honest. I would be honoured to teach you a few tricks off my own. How about I train you along with those two? After school every day." Alex shot out the offer, shocking Riaka, before she continued speaking. "If you have certain times to be home. That's fine, you can just leave whenever. It's up to you though. Have a think about it, okay?"

= = =

After about a few more years Riaka's friendship and training was cut short when her parents decided that they had, had enough of living with each other but the only reason they were putting up with living together was because of Riaka. The girl was in the way and it would cost them too much for looking after her separately and sending her back and forth every week or two because she would have to live with one of them for about a month each. Though it wasn't like they didn't have the money to do this. They just didn't want to waste it on her, when they could be putting it towards more research equipment for the company. 

So they decided to send her to her aunt's house. In Japan. Away from America. A place with no Taiga, Tatsuya or Alexandra. Alone. 

When she had told the three of them about it, each of them decided to make her last day in America a fun day. As well as buying her a farewell gift, and a necklace like the one Kagami and Himuro had around their necks. Riaka was thankful for the presents, and spent the last day enjoying it with people who actually noticed and paid her attention. The trio knew about the relationship between Riaka and her parents, which was the reason for Kagami never calling Riaka by her last name and instead he calls her Ria-chan. 

= = =

As soon as Riaka arrived in Japan, she grabbed her ball holding it close to her, as well as taking her shoulder bag and putting it on her back along with her backpack that held all the crystals she had collected during what trips she went on with her parents and the Azurite Quartz that the trio had brought her. 

Other than those two bags, Riaka dragged her suitcase along behind her, trying to find her aunt, who she had no idea how she looked. Yet she was found soon enough, when a kid who looked to be a few years older than herself ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around Riaka blinked at the stranger before blushing faintly. 

"Lazulite... Riaka Lazulite, hai?" Receiving a single nod he smiled. "Yare! I thought you didn't catch the right plane." He blinked before looking towards the basketball in her hands. A soft smile laced his expression, as he looked back towards her. **"You still have it then...?"**

**"H-huh... W-what do you mean...?"**

He shook his head before taking her suitcase and gesturing for her to follow him. Which she complied with. He would look over his shoulder every couple of minutes to make sure she was still following him. Eventually the kid stopped and took Riaka's hand leading her out of the airport to where his mother stood waiting for them. Her eyes scanned the area around them before she stopped. Her eyes widening at the tree near the entrance of the airport, the boy stopped after seeing her stop and followed the girls gaze.

 **"So… Pretty..."** She muttered as the elder laughed a little. Riaka turned her gaze towards him and tilted her head in confusion. 

**"They are called** Sakura tree's, **or in English. Cherry blossom trees."** Tugging her hand she began to follow him again. "There are a lot more beautiful things here, than Sakura trees, and I'm going to show you every last one of them."

Her cheeks flustered as she stared at the boys back. Gripping the ball closer to herself. Smiling softly. Before mumbling the word 'Onī-chan' a word she had learned when she gained the basketball she was holding.  
Once they arrived to where his mother was, the elder lady looked down at Riaka before wrinkling her nose in disgust. The fact that her brother had the nerve to send his daughter to her without any in advance discussions was despicable in her opinion. Opening the boot, the boy put her suitcase in, and her other bags gently after, due to Riaka telling him about what was in one of them. Then they both got into the back, and buckled up before the women set off. The whole time Riaka stared out of the window, in total awe at the scenery between Tokyo and Kanagawa. 

**"Okay girl. Let's get this straight. Whilst you are in this house. You obey all rules."** Riaka nodded, trembling a little. **"Good. Yukio will show you your room. Then he will show you around the area. I want you both back before dark. Understood."**

They all climbed out of the car, Riaka took the two bags from Yukio as he pulled the suitcase out of the boot. Closing the hood, his mother locked the car and they all headed towards the house. Riaka's gaze landed on the name plate on the front wall near the gates. _'Kasa...matsu...'_ Thinking quietly before catching up with the other two.  
Stepping into the house, she followed the boy upstairs to her room, and began to unpack. Placing the basketball in the center of her draws, and the crystals on her windowsill. Then she helped Yukio unpack her suitcase, before they were called down by his mother. 

Stepping into the sitting room, the two stood there. As she turned towards them, holding up a school uniform. Riaka visibly cringed at the look of the uniform. Since in America you didn't have to wear such things, it was strange to be given one now. 

**"You will be going to Teikō Middle School. This is your uniform. There are two there so look after them. A winter one and a summer one."** the women's gaze turned to her son's. "Yukio on the way to school, you will take Riaka to her school."

"Hai. Kā-san."

 **"W-wait... I won't be going to Yukio's school?"** her eyes widened in slight panic, before she froze at the thought of being surrounded by strangers. **"I don't want to go to a school full of strangers... I want to go to Yukio's school!"**

 **"RIAKA! You will go to Teikō Middle School and that is final."** She growled out, as the child's breath hitched and stepped back. 

"Kā-san! She's only just got here!" The boy raised his voice a little at his mother’s, aggression towards the girl. "Give her a break."

There was a stressful sigh, before the two were dismissed. Yukio took the two uniforms and lead her back upstairs. As soon as she was in her room Riaka ran to her draws, grabbing the ball and hid in the furthest corner of the room. Yukio laid the uniform onto her bed before making his way over to Riaka. Kneeling beside the girl, he softly petted the mid-length brownish black hair, to calm her down. 

**"Hey. Riaka. Do you want me to teach you some Japanese, so you won't look like an idiot on your first day?"**

Her gaze turned towards him, before she nodded. 

**"Okay let’s start with changing your last name."** Standing up he soon went to grab two notebooks. Then sat in front of her. Taking the ball and setting it down next to them. "We'll change your name to Riaka Tenranseki. Tenranseki is Lazulite in Japanese, but you don't have to think of it that way." Riaka nodded but tilted her head in slight confusion. **"Look. I'll show you."**

He wrote the kanji down for Tenranseki. And then parted it into two. Writing them separately with the letters underneath. 

"See Tenranseki is made up of the kanji ‘Ten’ which translates as 'Heaven' using the correct kanji, though." Writing it down as he went along, Riaka nodded copying what he was writing. "Then you have 'Ranseki' which can be translated as 'Indigo Stone' again though, only using the correct kanji symbols."

**"I get it. So when people ask me about my last name. I can say it does translate as 'Lazulite' but it also translates as 'Heaven's indigo stone' right?"**

Yukio nodded as Riaka smiled and giggled. Before they moved onto other basic Japanese knowledge for writing and speaking. Deciding that they can look around the area tomorrow, whilst buying all of her school equipment. After dinner Riaka fell asleep watching TV, with Yukio, and was taken upstairs to her room. 

= = =

The first day of school, she was ready and now eating her breakfast. Though her breakfast was put on hold when her aunt had placed a first aid eye patch in front of herself and Yukio. Riaka turned towards the boy next to her before turning to her aunt. 

"To make life easier for all of us. I want you to where this over your right eye."

She frowned at the fact of having to cover one of her eyes, but complied and finished her breakfast before putting the patch on.  
After placing the patch on, she headed to the door, taking her bag from Yukio and putting her coat and shoes on. The two turned towards the women, as she handed them both, their monthly train passes to get to school. She also handed Riaka a new cell phone with her own and Yukio's number in. Telling Yukio to add Riaka's new number into his phone whilst they were waiting for the train. Both kids nodded and soon made their way to the subway. 

"Okay. Do you have the notebook filled with all the basics we went over?" Nodding Yukio smiled and patted her head. "Just follow them and you should be okay."

"Hai. Kasanii-san."

Giggling, before them both stepped onto the train. Riaka stuck close to Yukio as the boy kept her close as well. Until they reached their stop. Making their way off the train, Riaka followed Yukio to the middle school she would be going to. Stopping outside the gates he made sure that she did have everything in her bag. Then tried to calm her down before sighing and digging through his gym bag. He had to make sure it was the last thing he put in there because his mother had already refused Riaka on whether she was allowed to take the ball or not.

 **"Okay. Riaka calm down and take this. Just don't lose it."** He handed the rainbow coloured basketball over to the girl, before she hugged him and calmed down. "Now hurry. Before we're both late for school."

"A-Arigatō... Yukionii-san."

Waving she soon headed into the school grounds, whilst Yukio headed towards his own school. The first thing Riaka did was head to the reception. She need her lesson schedule and any other things. As well as the club activities sheet. 

It was going to be a long day for her. She made her way towards her classroom, though eventually she deemed herself lost. Riaka quietly started to panic, before gripping the ball close to her and rounding a corner hoping it was the right way before walking straight into something - or someone in this matter - and fell backwards.

The sound of the ball bouncing in the hall was all that was heard. 

Riaka looked up and tensed up, trembling at the person in front of her. **"I-I-I'm s-sorry!"** Closing her eyes, she failed to notice the confused look on the males face. 

"Nani...?" 

Her eyes widened. She had already messed up. She had apologized in English not Japanese. Raising her head, she looked at the outstretched hand, before taking it and standing up. 

"Ah! Muk-kun! That's where you are!"

(A/n: It's already the start of the term just before summer for the first years. Riaka joined a term late. So instead of joining during the spring. She joined during summer. Everyone knows each other except Kise. Since he joined the team in his second year.)

"Mhm. Momo-chin." Riaka stood there nervously before looking around for her ball. As the said girl picked it up. "Ah. That's hers."

The tall boy pointed towards Riaka as the other girl blinked and handed it back, smiling. Riaka nodded and thanked the girl, before taking the ball back and relaxing. 

"Sumimasen... Ē to...? C-could you tell me where c-class... 1-C I-is... P-please?"

"Huh... That's Tets-kun's class." The girl looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll take you there." Gesturing for her to follow, before stopping. "Oh. Also. Muk-kun! Akashi-kun wants you in the gym!" 

Riaka followed the girl towards the classroom explaining the rules of the school. As well as giving her a spare mini map of where everything was in the school. Before leaving her to head back to her own class. Thanking her Riaka soon knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter. Some of the students commented on her appearance. Others muttered about her eye patch. The boys mumbled on about her basketball ball. 

But what topped it off was when she introduced herself to the class. 

"Ē to... K-Kon'nichiwa. Watashi no n-namae wa... R-Riaka Tenranseki." Gulping a little before continuing. The class seemed normal at the moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Ē to... W-Watashi wa Furorida-shū Maiami... Amerika kara...Desu. W-Watashi wa shikashi, watashi wa s-sore de yoi koto naidesu... H-Hanbun Nihon jinda."

She flinched as the class had a slight uproar with fascination at the fact that she was from America. The boys mostly fascinated because that was were basketball was founded. These boys being the ones on the basketball team anyway.  
The teacher asked for the class to calm down and be quiet, before taking her to take her seat, near the back, which Riaka complied to. 

= = =

When school was over. No one had notified her that Yukio had basketball practice after school. Leaving her alone. Outside the school. Waiting. Clinging to the basketball she had, Riaka sat down leaning against the wall, outside of the school, waiting patiently for Yukio to come and get her. She wasn't used to being like this after school. She was always with Kagami and Himuro after school. Then they would visit the courts, but it was no longer like that, because they were in America, and she was in Japan. Instead, Riaka had to rely on Yukio. 

"Riaka!" She turned towards her name being called and smiled. Standing up she soon ran over towards the person, not noticing the kids that were walking towards the entrance of the school. The pink gaze caught the last few strands of brownish black hair and just smiled to herself. Yukio found himself on the ground, and hugging the girl. "Gomen ne, Riaka... I forgot to tell you about practice."

"Mhm. It's okay Yuki-nii." Standing up, he soon dusted himself off, as Riaka dusted herself off, and they made their way towards the subway. "Today was so scary... Yuki-nii... First I lost my way, and then messed up on apologizing to a kid."

Telling him about it all the way to the station. Both the pink haired girl and purple haired boy looked up as she walked past. The two looked at each other confused, to who she was walking with, before the others looked towards where the two were looking. Blinking, before the main two looked at each other. 

"That was... The new girl..." The girl asked. 

"Tenranseki-san..." Another mumbled. 

"Oi... Wasn't that dude, the one who's really popular or something?" Again another spoke. 

"Yukio Kasamatsu-san." Replied another. 

"They are cousins." A red haired kid mumbled, to clear up any confusion the others had. 

"Ah... They seem close." The purple-haired kid muttered. 

Riaka giggled as she listened to everything that Yukio was telling her about Tokyo whilst they made their way home. On the subway he pointed out what was what, and were the high school he was going to go to was. The casual things, that would do Riaka good for when she became used to the area's and didn't need his, as much as she did now. Hopefully she would have at least a few friends by time he entered high school, since the school he was going to, wasn't too far from their home. Once they returned home, Riaka changed, and then had her dinner before going upstairs and teaching herself more on the Japanese language, so tomorrow she could do a better job of talking to others, instead of messing up like today.

She was going to make friends. Just like she had done with Kagami and Himuro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations aren't the best... I'm still a newbie at that.  
> But here are the ones for this chapter: (Hopefully I didn't miss any.)
> 
> Hai? | はい？ |Yes?/Okay?  
> Yare! | やれ！| Thank god!  
> Sakura | 桜 | Cherry blossoms.  
> Onī-chan | お兄-ちゃん | Older Brother/Big Brother  
> Hai. Kā-san. | はい。母-さん。 | Okay. Mother.
> 
> Tenranseki | 天藍石 | Lazulite - Ten | 天 | Heaven - Ranseki | 藍石 | Indigo Stone
> 
> Hai. Kasanii-san. | 排。笠にい-さん | Yes. Brother Kasa.  
> Arigatō | ありがとう | Thank you.  
> Yukionii-san | 幸雄にいさん | Brother Yukio  
> Nani...? | なに。。。？ | What...?  
> Sumimasen... Ē to...? | すみません...ええと。。。 ？| Excuse me... uh...?
> 
> Ē to... K-Kon'nichiwa. Watashi no n-namae wa... R-Riaka Tenranseki. | こんにちは。 私 の 名前 は。。。 リアか 天藍石。 | Uh. . . H_Hello. My n-name is. . . R-Riaka Lazulite.
> 
> Ē to... W-watashi wa Furorida-shū Maiami... Amerikakara...Desu. W-watashi wa shikashi, watashi wa s-sore de yoi koto naidesu... H-Hanbun Nihon jinda. | ええと...私はフロリダ州マイアミ...アメリカから...です。私はしかし、私はそれで良いことないです...半分日本人だ。 | Uh... I-I am... from Miami Florida... America. I-I am half japanese... T-though, I am not t-that good at it.
> 
> Gomen ne | ごめんね | I'm Sorry.


	2. The Hectic First Day. | 多忙な一日目。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riaka and Kise's first day of their first year at Kaijo, and Kasamatsu first day of his last year at Kaijo.
> 
> Riaka see's the Kaijo basketball club again, like she had done during a couple of days secretly through Middle school.
> 
> And lessons are just going to get better as the days go on for the whole three years of her school life.
> 
> Oh. And the stupid flashbacks.
> 
> And a small shock at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. They rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. How ever I do own Riaka Tenranseki and this story. As well as any other short lived Oc's that appear. Like her parents Amanda Lazulite and Tekeshi Kasamatsu.
> 
> Note: This is just a remake of whole story I have so far up on Fanfiction.net. As well as any new one's that I might put up when I have the time. Since there is a new season, and new characters. Plus the whole manga has ended. I've decided to add in all the characters that are known. So that is why, if you see characters who weren't in the fanfiction version (if you read that one) then it's because I'm rewriting the whole story from scratch!
> 
> Also:
> 
> • Translations at the end.  
> • "Normal" - Talking (Obviously)  
> • "Bold" - Speaking in English/American  
> • "Normal italics" - Phone calls  
> • "Bold Italics"- American/English in Phone Calls  
> • Bold - Text messages.  
> • 'Italics' - Thoughts of any character  
> • o=o=o=o - Line Breaker/Time Skip  
> • o=o=o=o Flashbacks o=o=o=o

First day of the spring term, in Kanagawa. The sound of cars, and rushed footsteps outside, giggling and chattering. Names being called out by others. The Sakura petals floating to the ground from the tree's, making small pools of pink on the floor, just to be blown away in different directions by the faint breeze of wind. The faint sounds of rustling of sheets were heard, before a calm call was sounded from downstairs. The sun faintly shone through the curtains, before the door was opened, and the curtains were fully flung open, leaving the huge gap for the rays to shine through. A quiet groan, came from the bed, as the occupant rolled over, and covered her head with the spare pillow she had. This just lead to a ruffled sigh, before footsteps were heard coming towards the bed. In that instant the girl woke up, sitting up hastily, and raising her hands.

"I'm up! I'm up! God dammit, Yukio!"

Lowering her arms, as he just glared at her, folding his arms, before walking out of the room, muttering her to get dressed. Sighing, she scratched her head, before climbing out of her bed. First was a shower. Then sorting her hair out, drying and brushing it, after that she got dressed into her uniform, before checking if her bag had all the right books and things she needed. Man high school was exhausting, and it's only her first day of being a first year high school kid. Walking over to her draws, she smiled faintly, and stroked the worn out, rainbow basketball, with the eight names written on it in permanent marker for each colour. It was a request from herself, for everyone to sign it, when they won their first game, with her on the team.

"Riaka!"

"I'm coming! Iesu Kirisuto." Grabbing her bag, she soon made her way out of her room, sighing as she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. "Oba-chan... Went to work early again?"

"Yup." She laid across the table, waiting for her food, as he looked round at her and growled. "Ri. If you want food quicker. Help me!"

"Nai! Nai! That takes effort. And I have to put up with Kise today... I need all the stamina I can keep." Laying her head on the table she sighed. "Why'd he have to go to Kaijō?"

"Who knows. Isn't that the kid from the Kiseki no Sedai...?"

Lifting herself off the table, as he placed the plate off eggs and rice in front of her. Clapping her hands she grinned, and nodded before saying 'Itadakimasu' after he sat down opposite her. She looked towards him, before tilting her head, as he stared at her. He hummed, before continuing to eat, whilst she stared at him, like he was crazy, before going back to her own food, shaking her head, wondering what he stopped eating for. Finishing her plate, she soon stood up and muttered thanks to him, before setting the plate in the sink, before going to put her shoes on.

"You're leaving a bit early...?" He set his plate into the sink. "Normally you leave after me..."

"Yeah well... I'm not in middle school anymore."

Sighing, as she left the house, gripping the handle of her bag, Yukio locking the door and then running to catch up with her, both walking towards Kaijō. She was wondering why she stayed at Yukio's last night, even though she has her own apartment now, and honestly Yukio was wondering the same thing. Why did she stay there last night and not back in Tokyo?  
Then it struck Yukio. Tokyo. That's where he was and others from that school. If she went back home straight after her job, she probably would’ve ran into them, if they weren’t at where she worked already. 

"It must be hard for you Ri?" Kasa muttered as they turned the corner leading to the school gates. "Having to go to school, then juggling between homework and the two part time jobs. Also didn't you say you were going to join the basketball team...?"

"Don't worry Yuki-nii... I'll survive."

Kasamatsu sighed to himself, shaking his head as she nudged him, grabbing his attention, before kissing his cheek and walking off to grab a form for the basketball club, waving at him. Kise walking up behind them, and blinked, seeing the elder kid blushing. The blonde released a chuckle, before the soon to be glare that was supposed to be aimed at Riaka's back, was now aimed towards the model. 

"Damare! Baka Kise." The older teen stormed off, as Kise laughed again. "Go find Ri! Idiot, and stop laughing!"

"Hai, hai, Kasamatsu-senpai."

The blonde kept chuckling quietly to himself, as the rest of the student body filled the front gates of the school. Kise took his time on finding the captain's cousin, as most of the girls soon squealed seeing the young model liking through the halls, before one girl, looked round at him and froze for a couple of seconds. Looking around, she soon cussed and legged it down the hall. Kise blinked and sighed, he handed his bag to a girl, telling her to take it to the gym, before running after the escaping girl. A few of the fans becoming jealous because of the attention, Riaka was getting, others annoyed because she was making Kise chase her. 

"Riakacchi!"

"Ahh! Go away!" The hetrochromian girl skidded around the corner before being grabbed. "Dammit! Let go Kamo-chi!"

"Sorry. Yukio's orders!"

"Kamo-chi is like a dog. I should call you Inu-chi, not Kamo-chi."

Kise stood there and sighed, before walking with Moriyama to the gym, Riaka slung over the third years shoulder, pouting. 'Stupid third years. Stupid Kasa. Worse first day ever!' Thinking quietly to herself, before they arrived at the gym, and Yukio looked round seeing Moriyama place his cousin onto her feet, and said girl to slap him around the back of his head. He soon face palmed, figuring that the elder had done something, or refused to do what she said again. 

"A-ano... R-Ryōta-kun..." 

Riaka looked round, as another first year stood in the doorway, her friends nudging her to go in. Sighing, she walked over to the others with Moriyama before jumping onto Kobori's back. Kise stood there and tilted his head, whilst Yukio glanced towards the door, frowning. Riaka let out a small 'che' sound. Attracting Kobori's attention, as the male looked at her. 

"Riaka...?"

"I hate this lovey-dovey atmosphere." Mumbling to him, as Kobori let out a small chuckle, setting the girl on the ground, and ruffled her hair. Making her blush a little, as her eyes widened faintly. No one does that but Yukio, except one other person. Said person being the reason she hats anything and everything to do with love or relationships in that sort of way. 

"Jiko-chi... Why... Is it complicated to love someone?" Raising her head, frowning as Kobori smiled a little, before calling Yukio over. Her lips trembled, as she lowered her head. 

"Kise!" 

The blonde looked round, as the captain stared towards him, before gesturing his head towards Riaka. Kise, kept looking towards the elder, before moved his eyes over to Riaka, and gritted his teeth, before turning back to the girls. Taking his bag, he smiled as the three nodded and left. Letting the boy return to what he was doing beforehand. 

o=o=o=o Flashback o=o=o=o

_Riaka sat under the standing balcony, as the others played basketball. She wrapped her arms around her thighs bringing her legs to her chest. Her gaze blank as she stared at the first strings. A bandaged wrapped around her ankle, notifying anyone that she wasn't able to play no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. One of the players stopped, noticing the girl._

_"Ria-chan..." Blinking. The girl lifted her head and looked towards the boy, as he crouched down in front of her and grinned. "Skipping, class again?"_

_"I don't like the teacher and it's not like I need English anyway." Pouting she looked away. "Plus... I feel calmer, surrounded by guys, and the sounds of sneakers against the floor... Except..."_

_"You can't join in...?" He chuckled and ruffled her head. "Akate-chi ga Baka."_

_"Shut up... Kiao-chi..." Her cheeks flustered as she lowered her head, fidgeting a little. "Neh... Dai... C-can we g-"_

_"Oya... Riaka-chan... Neh, what happened...?"_

_Everything stopped, as they looked towards the door, Riaka and Aomine turned their gazes towards the person, as she gritted her teeth, trembling faintly. Sighing. The blue-haired teen, helped her stand up, as the ash-haired boy walked onto the court._

_"Why aren't you practicing...? Did you finally understand my warning...?"_

_"Goha-chi..."_

_"Haizaki." Akashi glared towards the elder, as he stared at the girl. "You're late."_

_"Gomen… Gomen…" He smirked, and turned towards the red-haired teen, before back to Riaka and Aomine. "I was just walking a cute little girl to the infirmary..." Shrugging. "Poor little thing, twisted her foot on the stairs. Females are such delicate creatures..." His gaze turned more serious, as they all felt the aura coming from where the two were standing._

_"Finish what you were saying... Shougo." Riaka glared at him. "I dare you." The intent of her aura, was on the level of a wolf about to attack another wolf, to protect their mate._

_In this case, Riaka protecting the standards of the female race, against Haizaki._

_"Ria-chan." Aomine, looked towards Akashi, as the red-haired gestured towards the door. "You need to calm down."_

_He directed the girl out of the gym, and into the locker room. Taking a seat on one of the benches, as Riaka stood near her locker, resting her the back head against it, as she leaned against the cold metal, muttering to herself, staring at the ceiling. Aomine knew this was never a time to try and talk to her, from previous experiences, when the Haizaki and Riaka got into small disagreements or fights. The boy hadn't heard the girl move or anything, and just froze feeling the back leaning against his own. Both occupants, blushing slightly as Riaka calmed down slowly._

o=o=o=o End Flashback o=o=o=o

Leaving the gym, she waited outside for the blonde, as he was talking to her cousin. See Riaka said she was joining the basketball club, but not yet. A week before school had started, she told Yukio to at least keep one spare spot open for her, so when she did join, she knew that there wouldn't be any trouble or hassle. They also talked it over with the coach, and he approved so it was all good. Except the stupid injury she gained during middle school.

"Neh, Riakacchi." The blonde continued to stare forward, as they walked to class. Riaka lifted her head and looked at Kise from the corner of her eye, humming, letting the male know she was listening. "Do... You talk to the others?" 

"I have Kasa... I don't need them anymore." 

Kise stared at her, stopping in his tracks. He noticed the hint of loneliness in her voice, and the grip on her bag tighten. She was lying. Only just noticing that she was walking alone, Riaka stopped and looked back towards the blonde, tilting her head. She was a few meters away from him, but the expression on his face was as clear as day. He didn’t believe her, and he hated the answer she had given him. 

"You're a liar Riakacchi." He glared at her, before she looked away, lowering her head. "You need us, more than you think you do."

"... Kuso."

She continued walking, before Kise slowly followed behind her, letting the girl cool off, he didn't mean to anger her, he just didn't like her lying all the time when it came to the others of the generation of miracles. When Kise lifted his head, she was no longer in front of him, Riaka had disappeared. Blinking, Kise cussed quietly, before running down the hall to look for her. He didn’t know he had pissed her off that badly, but now he understood slightly, _why_ she didn’t want to see any of the others. 

It was mostly because of Aomine. 

Kise was starting to panic slightly now. He had checked literally everywhere he could. Everywhere that he knew. Though he still couldn’t find her. He was tempted to go and find Kasamatsu, but he knew it would be bad to interrupt, Kasa during his lessons, he was after all a third year, and in his last year. And yet this was about his cousin. It was important right? 

As Kise rounded a corner, he stopped, as he kicked something. Looking down, frowned. _’Riakacchi’s… Bag?’_ Then there was a loud-ish bang. Looking up. Kise frowned, his eyes widened. 

“Riakacchi.” She turned her head towards him, before looking away gritting her teeth. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I’m going… Nowhere….” She opened her foot locker again, before slamming it shut the second time. “Just leave me alone for the whole lesson. I’ll be in third lesson.”

“…Do you want…Me to get Kasamatsu-senpai…?”

“No! I just want to be alone!”

Nodding, he moved the bag out of the way of the foot walks, and more closer to the wall. Leaving her there, Riaka slid down the lockers, wrapping her arms around her legs, and burying her head into her knees. 

“Maaaah… I haven’t been this angry since Zaki-Zaki started on Yaku-chi.” Mumbling quietly to herself as she shook her head. “Ahh. I can’t calm down…” Growling a little, she gripped her legs more. “Why can’t I calm down!?” Closing her eyes she frowned, trying to calm down. Unaware of her surroundings, as she just sat there, trying to stay calm. A shiver ran down her spine, as she gradually lifted her head, before glaring at the person who interrupted her. Sighing she rested her head against the back of the lockers, and frowned, staring towards her cousin. Anger was completely visible in her heterochromatic eyes. “Kio…ka-chi…” She stood up slightly, well the best she could, whilst angered. 

“I told that idiot to not get anyone. I want to be alone.”

“Why are you annoyed?”

“He brought up them.”

She turned her gaze away, as the other side, and scratched his head. Kise really didn't know how to assess a situation and keep his mouth shut, Kasamatsu acknowledged that from the few times Riaka had dragged the basketball team round to where they lived, before being kicked into the back garden by his mother, for making so much racket. Though they didn't care, because of the hoop in the garden. Riaka just had short one on one matches with one of the kids, as the others actually did what the group meeting was all about, which was either, talking about upcoming practice games, how to deal with Haizaki, or homework for a upcoming exam or test. Another thing Kasa had noticed that Riaka really didn't like to do, unless it was about Chemistry or any type of science, sometimes she did the coursework for their sports lessons, but that was rarely. Riaka lifted her gaze and glared at him, before he stopped in front of her. Blinking, she growled, as he reached towards her, before pulling her into hug. Her eyes widened, as she trembled. She growled, and gritted her teeth, and shoved him a little. Even though he wouldn't let go. 

"Yuki... Let go..." Even though she thought he would let go. She was wrong. So wrong. Instead his grip tightened around her. "Yukio!" She growled dangerously, before fallen quiet and freezing. 

Lowering her head, so her fringe covered her eyes, when he released her she gulped and looked away as he went to pick her bag up and handed it to her. Kasamatsu ruffled her hair, before waiting for her to put her shoes back on, and taking her to her classroom. _'Why did he have to say that...?'_ Thinking, as she stalked behind him, only stopping when she walked straight into his back, he looked at her and blinked, before pointing at the sign on the door. Her gaze following it, and she stared back towards him, and quickly spun around to escape the lesson, but was stopped when he grabbed the back of her collar, and slammed the door open. Apologizing to the teacher, before dragging the girl into the room, who was trying to get the senior to release her collar before, she choked to death. 

"Y-y...uki...o...." She gasped, as well as some of the others who soon mumbled about her calling the senior by his first name. "C-ca...n't.... br...eath..." She gripped the sleeve of his blazer and yanked it. 

Apologizing to the teacher again, before he turned to her, hearing what she was struggling to tell him, Kasa cussed quietly under his breath, and released the girl, who collapsed onto the floor, gasping trying to get the air back into her lungs. When she had her gaze turned towards the elder, as she glared. Even if she was smaller than him, she still had a bad temper that scared Kasamatsu, like it did to the others. Sighing, as the class kept muttering about the two of them, and the teacher cleared her throat, before announcing to the class the relationship between the two of them. Then a few calmed down, as both Kasa and Riaka looked around the room, both groaned together at the blonde sitting near the back, as he innocently smirked at them.

Bowing Yukio soon left the classroom, but Riaka asked the teacher to forgive her for a second before she ran out the room, and tackled the elder to the ground - well not literally to the ground but he stumbled a little. A few of the kids opened the sliding panelled windows of the class and peeped out to see what the American-Japanese girl was doing. A few of the girls blushed viciously and soon took their seats and a couple of the boys grinned, they were never going to let her out of this one. Kise just blinked before face-palming. Figuring what Riaka had done. She had said 'thanks' - as the two dubbed it, from a childhood misunderstanding - to Yukio for calming her down. Kise remembered the girl doing it once, during basketball practice in middle school, when she had forgetting her lunch, and her rainbow basketball. Yukio had brought them to the school, on his way towards a game that his middle school had, and noted Teikō that he was dropping by to give his cousin some things she had forgotten this morning around lunch time.  
He sighed, as the kids scrambled to their seats and closed the panels. As she stepped back into the room, Riaka blinked, tilting her heads at the sudden tense aura around the room. Most of the kids slightly worried that she saw them through the window, whilst others were trying not to grin, frowning she headed for her seat behind Kise, as the blonde looked round at her. Noticing his gaze on her, she turned to face him, after taking out her books and blinked, before humming a little to what he was thinking. Most of the kids and everyone in the school knew that the senior wasn't much of a talkative person when around girls compared to when he was around boys, but no one had the guts to ask Kasamatsu, because of his temper, and his serious personality.

o=o=o=o

The bell rang, and everyone soon packed their things away, as the teacher announced that they would have a morning test next lesson, causing the rest of the team to groan miserably, but the teacher just waved them off and left the room. Kise slung his bag over his shoulder, and looked towards Riaka, as she put her last book, but rummaged through her bag, before flinching and gulping slightly. Whispering something about Kasamatsu killing her, the blonde just blinked at her before frowning a little. _'She's probably forgotten her lunch again...'_ though both were pulled out of their thoughts when a group of girls came over to them. 

"E-eto... Riaka-chan." She glared at them, as they trembled. 

"Riakacchi... You're glaring again."

"Huh...?" Blinking she looked at Kise before looking at the group of girls huddled together. **"Ah. Shit."** Muttering in American a little, she turned and bowed her held. "Gomen. Is there something you needed?"

The girls nodded, before looking at the girl behind them. She blinked and tilted her head, to look towards Kise, before them both turned back towards the girl. "Aren't you a third year?" Both asking together before the girl nodded. 

"Ah. Yes. I'm Minari, Konata. C-class 3-3..."

"The same as Yukio... Right?" Riaka mumbled, tilting her head. 

"Ah. Ye-yeah. Hehe..." She frowned a little and blushed slightly. "A-actually... I needed to ask you an f-favour.... Uhm..."

"Just call me Lazu."

"H-hai. Lazu-chan." Even though she flinched a little, she let the girl continue, though the flinch never went unnoticed by Kise. "U-Uhm... It's actually about Kasamatsu-kun."

"Kioka-chi...? What about Kioka-chi...?" She frowned slightly. Her stare slowly going towards a glare. 

_'Does the whole family always have a serious attitude towards certain things...'_ the group behind them thought, seeing the heterochromian girl's attitude change drastically, from carefree to serious. The group looked at each other, Kise noticing it whilst Riaka waited for the senior to answer her question. _'She only changes to her serious personality when it’s about Basketball or Kasamatsu-san. Weird.'_

"Uh... D-does.... Kasamatsu-kun have a girlfriend.... At all?"

At this the whole room fell silent, before Kise let out a small strained smirk, and Riaka's face went blank. "Uh... D-does... Y-Yukio.... Have a girlfriend....?" Looking at Kise before clenching her first and climbing onto the table to punch the model. "Shut up! Kise you idiot!" She growled out, before looking back towards the senior, gripping Kise's collar. "Uh not that I know off... Is there a reason for the question?"

"Ahh... W-well. I was wondering... C-could I probably speak to him...?"

"I guess... Though... If it's alone, he might refuse." She looked round as she struggled to try and not let her cousin's secret out. Kise seeing her struggle started to laugh again, before being rapidly shook. "SHUT UP KISE! GOD DAMMIT!"

"A-ano... Can you see if he can talk after school?"

She turned to look back at the senior dropping the blonde into his seat, before sitting on her desk and looking at them scratching her head. Sighing to herself mostly, before lifting her gaze she shrugged. Looking at the clock, blinking. It was lunch and she had already spent about five minutes beating Kise up and talking to a senior about her cousin who was scared of talking to girls. How was she going to do this? Kise looked at her and frowned, before hearing a set of rushed footsteps down the hall, he raised his head and stared towards the door. Riaka smiled and looked at the senior girl. 

"I'll ask him during lunch, because I need to head towards the gym anyway." Kise nudged her arm. "Though I don't think today would be a good day... He is quiet... Agitated today for some reason... I'll tr-"

The door slammed open, as all eyes turned towards the three seniors at the door. Kise face palmed, as Riaka paled and jumped off her desk onto another, and some more before she grabbed the top of the door frame and swung out of the classroom, though stepped back quickly and saluted the senior girl, turning towards the other door, before grinning, and running off. Kise sighed and smiled at the girls who blushed. "RIAKA! YOU IDIOT!" The elder shouted as his cousin stopped at the corner and blinked at him, before smirking, "Sorry Yuki-chan~ I didn't mean to. I mean." Snickering, she had to lean against the wall. "Would I ever forget a lunch you made on purpose?" The other seniors all face palmed as Hayakawa was shouting again, before being shoved by Moriyama and told to shut up. Kasamatsu glared before, he gave chase after his cousin. 

"I'm going to kill you! RIA!"

"Ahaha! How about we settle with basketball! You and Taki-chi always do that!"

"Fine! But..." He stopped and looked round the corner, as Riaka stopped, and turned towards him. "Moriyama! Keep an eye on my bag! She has a habit of stealing from it!"

"Hai-hai~ Captain!"

"Kamo-chi... Really is like a dog." She frowned before blinking. "Ah..." Gulping. "Opps...."

She soon started heading towards the gym, with Kasamatsu on her tail. Swinging the doors to the gym open, Riaka soon ran over to the benches the coach was sitting on and sat down catching her breath. God damn students getting in the way. So many freaking obstacles. Running from Kasamatsu is so difficult during school hours, when the students were still here, but after school. When she used to visit during middle school secretly, it was much easier, because there were no frigging students! The coach looked at her, before she held up her hand, he nodded letting her catch her breath, as one of the other players, grabbed her a towel, she wiped her face, and took a deep breath.  
Lifting her face, she looked up and watched the players that were practicing at the moment before Kasamatsu ran through the door, panting, holding the door. She looked at him and blinked. A small chuckle came from him, as he sat down next to her, stretching out his legs, and caught his breath. They were both fast, but this girl always went up against the kid who was now Tōō's ace. She had to be fast to keep up with him, and Kasamatsu wasn't going to deny, Riaka had gotten faster. Though. He glared at her as she gritted her teeth. Even a year of healing. It still hurts her when she runs at that speed. Blinking, he took the towel handed to him and wiped his face, just to lower it, as the coach stood in front of the two. Both of them stared at the fat man tiredly, before Riaka lifted her hand and waved it in front of her face, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Not yet." She held out her hand, as the man gave her the line-ups and all the contestants for Inter-High. Kasamatsu and the coach both looked at her as she scanned the list. She held out her hand, as the man gave her the purple pen. She marked the games she would play in, before handing them back. "I'll... Play. Those games."

The coach blinked and stared at the games chosen, and his eyes widened at one of them, before Kasamatsu blinked, when the girl fell against him. Her head resting on his lap, as she soon fell asleep. The other's finally walking into the gym seeing the two, before staring at the coach who was frozen, holding the clipboard. The group ran over to see what was shocking, as Kise slowly made his way over. He frowned seeing the girl fast asleep. _'So much for that game.'_ Kasamatsu looked up at them, as the coach turned to look towards him. Moriyama sighed as Kobori scratched the back off his head, Hayakawa just left to help the other basketball players who were warming up for practice, as Kise looked over the coach's shoulder to see what the problem was.

"EHHH!!!" He looked up and stared at Riaka in shock. "Riakacchi! Why... Would you play against that team!?"

"Damare!" She sighed shifting a little. "Ch' anata ni ga urusai... Taki-chi..."

Kise flinched, when he heard the girl’s voice, as the others laughed at him. The coach growled, before nudging the girl with his foot softly. Opening one of her eyes she looked at the man and scowled a little. Seriously? Can't she even have a small nap? Her injury maybe healed, but it still hurts! Lifting herself up, she quietly sat there as both Yukio and herself looked up at the coach. He turned back towards the clipboard, before sighing, then looked towards Riaka and Yukio. 

"Hm. Do you honestly think you can do these...? Riaka?"

"Are you doubting me?" She glared towards him, as she yawned a little. "I refuse to play the first couple of games. I don't feel... As if it’s properly healed. Plus."

Yukio looked at her and blinked. "Ahh. Right, your check-up is soon." Kise tilted his head. 

"Neh. Riakacchi." Lifting her gaze a little she looked towards him. "You chose the two worse teams...? Why?"

"Why?" Blinking she laughed a bit, before laughing more, and grinning. "Because. Kero and Kiao-chi are going to be in them..." She smirked. "If I don't get to play against Yaku-chi... At least let me play against one of them."

The coach so rapped the pen against the clipboard. Kise helped Riaka stand before they headed to their next class, and the seniors stood up before heading towards the changing rooms. Though, Kasamatsu stopped remembering what he actually chased the girl for and groaned, before pinching the bridge of his nose. He had totally forgot because of the coach talking about Inter-High. Sighing, he scratched his head and turned towards the retreating backs of Kise and Riaka. He'll just scold her later for forgetting her food. Honestly, this is the second time she has done that. Both times being the first day of something. The middle school one, being on her first practice game, and this time it wasn't just being there and watching from the bench, they were actually letting her play in two of the four quarters, due to this, Riaka had forgotten her lunch, but it was lucky he remembered that his team had a game and they were passing by Teikō. So he just dropped them off for her, but not before scolding her in front of the team, during their lunch break practice. The second time being today. Her first day of high-school. It was a terrible day at the least, but forgetting her lunch, could his cousin be any more of a klutz? 

o=o=o=o Flashback o=o=o=o

_Her gaze kept turning between the three. The first being the kid who was now kneeling in front of her, shaking but silent. An obvious red flush on his cheeks from nervousness. Two the box he was holding out in front of her, and the colours it was wrapped in. The last, being the five players on the TV screen, and the coloured jersey's they were wearing. Her eyes brightened up, when she looked at the colours of the box, then crawled a little towards the TV, to take a longer look at the colours that the players were wearing. It was the colours of the Miami Heat NBA teams, Jersey's. All of them. Red, Yellow, Black and White. A wide grin had soon etched its way across her face as she looked at the boy._

_**"U-Uhm..."** Digging into her mind a little she frowned a bit her lip. "D-Domo..."_

_He laughed a little and nodded, nudging the box towards her, as she trembled faintly but took the box from him. A smile replacing her frown as she blushed faintly. She hardly got presents, and this one she was going to keep, because she only got to see her family from Japan, twice ever couple of years, and somehow she always forgot their names, and what they looked like. So when they arrived, she was always quiet and distracted around them, not even recognizing if they were there or not. As she opened it she stared at the indigo box, which was underneath the wrapping paper, and tilted her head in slight confusion. Both herself and the boy opposite her, leaned over the box as she lifted the lid. Her eyes widened at what was inside and she released a happy, and true laugh, lifting her gaze towards the boy before both backed away from the closeness between them. He coughed a little, as her gaze looked anywhere but at him._

_**"Thank you."**_

_Even though the other didn't understand English, he did understand that word, and when he looked at her, his eyes widened, as the blush of nervousness he had been wearing across his cheeks for the whole time grew darker, from what the girl had done. She had placed her hands on his shoulders, as she leaned towards him, and gently pressed her lips against his. Giving him what she grew up knowing as a 'thank you' because that's what her parents always did, and since she didn't interact with the outside world as much, the child didn't know if what she was doing was wrong or right. Until there was the sound of glass smashing behind them._

_"HAAH! Jigoku wa nani ga okotte iru!?" His mother was furious, as she shouted at the both of them, visibly making the girl back away and slightly hit her head off the cabinet behind her._

_**"Ahh. Ri-chan!"** He panicked a little, as the girl whimpered before turning towards his mother, annoyed. "Kāsan! Kanojo wa... Kanojo wa rikai shite inai! Chottomatte!"_

_The girl sat there trembling, as the boy stood in front of her, trying to calm his mother down, she trembled not understanding anything that was being said, and that's what was frightening her the most. The fact that she couldn't understand anything. Her father never taught her anything to do with Japan. He apparently wanted to forget his past life there, so he never wanted to teach his daughter the language as she grew up. He wanted her to be a full American child, even though it was going to happen because the girl would always be a American-Japanese child because of her mother being American and him being Japanese._

_"Anata wa ni, nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka!? Anata wa kazokuda!"_

_She stood there and continued to argue with her son, as his father stepped into the room asking what all the commotion was about. His father soon glared towards her, as she flinched at the stern gaze and backed against the cabinet again, the family continued arguing before his mother and himself had, had it with all the arguing._

_"Watashi ni setsumei shite mimashou! Mama!"_

_"Shizukana, Yukio！ **RIAKA！ NOW ROOM！** "_

_Both her own and Yukio's eyes widened. Yukio's because his mother had just basically told him to shut up, and Riaka's because... She was sent to her room? No. It wasn't that. Her aunt... Had spoken in English. Telling her to go to her room. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet, and sprinted out of the room as fast as she could, Yukio trembled faintly, blinking at the speed. He didn't hear his mother and father talking to him. He was mostly concentrating on the fact that, soon enough. Riaka would be a good athlete. And it seemed that she was going to take up a sport. His gaze turned towards the TV at the paused game, a smile spreading across his face._

'Ahh. Ri-chan... Would be a formidable player in the future...' 

_He frowning a little, before going back to listening to whatever his parents were shouting at him now._

o=o=o=o End Flashback o=o=o=o

Riaka soon jolted awake, as she lifted her head and stared in front of her. Her body trembled, when the other kids in the class all looked towards her. She gulped, and lowered her gaze, covering her face with her fringe, though Kise noticed the faint blush that had taken its rightful spot on her cheeks. So either, it was a dream or a flashback about something she was either embarrassed by, or Aomine. The honey-brown gaze soon averted towards the front of the classroom, when the teacher coughed to gain the attention of his class again. It was the last lesson, and the only lesson today that Riaka had fallen asleep in. Guess she really wore herself out in that chase with Kasamatsu. Riaka raised her hand, asking if she could go wash her face, to prevent herself from falling asleep anymore, and yet her wish was granted, as she left the room, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head.  
Her thoughts ran wild. Like why that flashback? Why today? Why did she have to be reminded of her mess up? How her aunt hates her, and that she had... She had taken Yukio's first kiss, as well as given away her own in the process, but most of all. If people found out about that. It would make Yukio's life miserable. That's why she tried not to remember her mess up. It was something she couldn't take back, and it was going to haunt both of them forever, and yet. Riaka vowed to herself that NO ONE would find out about it. For now. Only herself, Yukio, her aunt and her uncle. As well as her damned parents knew about the mishap. Everyone who had asked, why she kisses Yukio's cheek, or gives him a quick peck on the lips as a thank you, she just replied. _It's how her Basketball teacher greeted, and thanked herself and two others, during practice and on special occasions._ and they took it, whether they believed it or not, was their own choices. But her problem. 

She reached the bathroom and splashed her face three times roughly, before drying it and the strands of hair that were caught in the crossfire, before heading back to her classroom, letting out a stressful sigh. Hearing the small chime, Riaka blinked, and took her phone out of her blazer pocket, and flipped the screen, stopping in her tracks at the name. She trembled before opening it, gulping faintly at what the person could want, and why the person was emailing her now of all times. 

**Seki-chan.  
** **Do no yō ni watashi no bangō ichi sukina on'nanoko wadesu ka~?  
** **No appu aimashou.  
** **Sore wa anata o mite yoideshou.  
** **Kekkyoku.  
** **Sore wa chōdodearu...  
** **Anata no yuiitsu no...  
** **Zaki• Zaki... Migi?**

Her breath hitched. 

_'How did he get my number?'_

Riaka pocketed her phone, before taking a deep breath and rushing back to class. She stopped outside of the classroom, and took a few deep breaths to calm down, before covering up her anxiety with a completely fake expression, and entered the room, closing the door behind her, and bowed to the teacher, apologizing for falling asleep and took her seat, trembling faintly. Hiding her head under the table. Gritting her teeth, as his eyebrows furrowed. If he knew her number. What was coming after was never, ever a good thing. Did he know about Kise being at her school? Was he still trying to get back at the blonde...? Is that why he wants to meet with her sometime soon? Should she tell Kasamatsu about it - No. Kasamatsu had too much to worry about. He had to take care of the basketball team, being the captain, and plus keep his grades good. He was in his last year after all. Even second counts. He couldn't worry her cousin with this. Kise would just be over dramatic. She never talked to the others at all, so they were out of the question. Seems she would have to take care of this herself. 

Soon as the bell rang, Riaka was the first out of the door. Even after Kise had called after her. She was already gone. As soon as she reached the shoe lockers, she quickly changed into her outdoor shoes, before shoving her indoor shoes into the locker and slamming it shut. Before legging it out of the school front doors. Though as soon as she reached the front gates, her body halted as if it was being held back, when her name was called. Turning around she turned to gaze at the blonde. She couldn't tell him. But she needed to reply. Not replying to this specific person, could be bad news. 

"Sorry Kise. Something just came up. I really, really don't have time to hang about. Can we talk another time?" She gritted her teeth, as the blonde looked at her, though he blinked, and nodded. "I really am sorry Taki-chi!"

He laughed a little, and smiled sadly, but he knew if she used 'Taki-chi' it means she really, meant what she was saying. She wasn't lying when she used those names from middle school. It was a habit of her, taking the some of the letters from the people she liked, first and last names, and adding them together, as well as adding -chi onto the end. Kind of like how Murasakibara and himself act. Murasaki adding -chin, and himself adding -cchi. He guess it was how she acknowledged people. And trusted people.  
As soon as she was far enough from the school, Riaka pulled her phone out of her pocket, and finding the message, taking a deep breath, she sighed. Before opening a reply email, and gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to see that bastard. And yet. Riaka really didn't want that bastard touching any of the previous teammates of the Kiseki no Sedai. Well, their former captain, and Akashi could look after themselves. Maybe Aomine too, but. She wasn't taking the risk. 

**Damare!**  
**Baka!**  
**Doko?**  
**Itsu?**  
**Naze?**  
**Nan'notameni?**  
**Soshite... Kesshite.**  
**Watashi o yobidashi, anata no bangō ichi.**  
**Kuso yarō!**

She sent the message and let out a small stressful sigh, before walking down the street, gripping her phone in her hand. She knew Kise would've probably told Kasamatsu. So going back to aunt's house was a definite no. He would ask questions, and she didn't want that. Going back to Tokyo was another no. Even though her apartment was in Tokyo. Going back to that place was a difficult quest for herself. She could go to Kise's but the blonde would probably just run his mouth off, and give her a huge migraine. She really didn't need one of those. After all. School again tomorrow! Yay! Riaka sighed at the thought of it only being Monday, and the beginning of the week. She still had four more days before two whole days of a sleep in. Her phone vibrated in her hand, and played the email charm, making her jump slightly, and remove herself from her thoughts. Staring at the red light, which indicated she had an email. 

Frowning, it was going to have to be opened sooner or later. Again, she really didn't know what the brat would do, if she didn't answer him. Unlocking the phone, she opened the message and froze to the spot. Biting her lip, her gaze lifted as she looked towards the person, on the opposite side of the street to her. Grinning like he used to. 

**Ima wa dō?**  
**Anata ga seichō shite iru, Seki-chan,**  
**Ōku no hōhō de.**

"Zaki-Zaki!" She grounded out, gripping her phone tightly. 

He hopped over the barrier before making sure no cars were coming before heading towards her, Riaka instinctively took a step back, and kept doing so, till she felt her back against the wall behind her. Haizaki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Before smiling and looking her up and down. 

"Awe. C'mon. Don't be like that, Seki-chan..." He stroked her cheek, as she flinched away from his touch. His gaze darkened. "Riaka. I said don't be like that."

"And like I said the day you left the team." She frowned her own gaze darkening. "Never contact, speak or CALL ME SEKI-CHAN AGAIN! You bastard!"

She slapped his hand away from her face, as the people around them, walked around them, ignoring the two the best they could, whilst trying to stay far away. He soon pinned her against the wall, stumbling a little, before hissing a little. Her legs trembling, as he blinked noticing the pained expression that flashed across her face. He grinned as her breath hitched. Lowering her gaze away from him, as he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widening, before she trembled. Riaka clenched her fist. As he still pinned her against the wall. This was a bad idea. Worst idea she could've ever agreed to. Why did she agree to this? Why didn't she just tell Kise or Yukio? Would Kise tell Yuki she was acting weird? What if they find her, and Haizaki? This is really, really bad. Shutting her eyes, she shoved the older male away from her, before stumbling and running in the direction back towards the school. She had to reach Yukio. She had to get back to the school, or something was going to happen.  
Her plan was short lived when she felt a hand tug at her wrist pulling her back. Her eyes widened as she went to let out a scream, but her mouth was covered. Why wasn't anyone helping her? It was obvious she was trying to get away from him? Shouldn't they be doing something? Her eyes teared up, as she trembled. It was like last time. She couldn't do nothing. Why aren't they helping her? Was she really to reliable? He chuckled, as she trembled. 

"Now. Riaka. Are you going to listen to why I actually called you to meet up...? Or are you just going to be an annoying little bitch like you were in middle school?" He moved his hand away, as she gulped, and faintly nodded. "Good. Let's head to the old courts."

She went to object on the location, but when he glared towards her she fell quiet and just allowed him to drag her along. Yukio and Kise will be so mad at her. And to think. This was only her first day as a high school kid. She wasn't even on the basketball team yet, and her life was becoming a hectic path to hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Iesu Kirisuto | イエスキリスト | Jesus Christ.  
> Oba-chan | おばちゃん | Aunty  
> Nai! Nai! | ない！ ない！ | No! No!  
> Kiseki no Sedai | 奇跡 の 世代 | Generation of Miracles (You all know that though. Lol.)  
> Itadakimasu! | 頂きます | Let's eat!  
> Damare! Baka | 黙れ！ 馬鹿 | Shut up! Idiot.  
> Hai, hai, | はい, はい | Yes, yes  
> Inu-chi | 犬ち | Dog-chi  
> Ē to | ええと | Uh  
> \--  
> Akate-chi ga baka | 赤テち が 馬鹿 | Akate-chi is Stupid  
> Gomen... Gomen... | ごめん... ごめん... | Sorry... Sorry...  
> \--  
> ...Kuso. | 糞 | ...Shit.  
> Anata ni ga urusai | あなた に が うるさい | You are annoying... Taki-chi...  
> \--  
> Domo... | | Thanks...  
> HAAH! Jigoku wa nani ga okotte iru! ? | HAAH！地獄は何が起こっている！？ | HAAH! Hell what is going on! ?  
> Kāsan! Kanojo wa... Kanojo wa rikai shite inai! Chottomatte! | かあさん！彼女は...彼女は理解していない！ちょっと待って！ | Mother! She ... she do not understand! Wait a minute!  
> Anata wa ni, nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka! ? Anata wa kazokuda! | あなたは二、何をやっていると思いますか！？あなたは家族だ！ | You two, what do you think you're doing! ? You're family!  
> Watashi ni setsumei shite mimashou! Mama! | 私に説明してみましょう！ママ！ | Let me explain! Mommy!  
> Shizukana, Yukio！ Riaka！ NOW ROOM！ | 静かな、幸雄！ リアカ! ROOM! NOW! | Quiet Yukio! Riaka! ROOM! NOW!  
> \--  
> Seki-chan. | 関ちゃん。 | Seki-chan.  
> Do no yō ni watashi no bangō ichi sukina on'nanoko wadesu ka~? | どのように私の番号一好きな女の子はですか~？ | How is my number one favourite girl~?  
> No appu aimashou. | のアップ会いましょう。 | Let's meet up.  
> Sore wa anata o mite yoideshou. | それはあなたを見て良いでしょう。 | It would be good to see you.  
> Kekkyoku. | 結局。 | After all.  
> Sore wa chōdodearu... | それはちょうどである... | It is just ...  
> Anata no yuiitsu no... | あなたの唯一の... | Your only ...  
> Zaki· Zaki... Migi? | ザキ·ザキ...右？| Zaki-Zaki ... right?  
> \--  
> Damare! | 黙れ！ | Shut up!  
> Baka! | ばか！ | Moron!  
> Doko? | 何処？ | Where?  
> Itsu? | いつ？ | When?  
> Naze? | なぜ？ | Why?  
> Nan'notameni? | 何のために？ | For what?  
> Soshite... Kesshite. | そして...決して。 | And... Never.  
> Watashi o yobidashi, anata no bangō ichi. | 私を呼び出し、あなたの番号一。 | Call me, your number one.  
> Kuso yarō! | クソ野郎！ | Son of a bitch!  
> \--  
> Ima wa dō? | 今はどう？ | How about now?  
> Anata ga seichō shite iru, Seki-chan, | あなたが成長している、関ちゃん、 | You are growing, Seki-chan,  
> Ōku no hōhō de. | 多くの方法で。 | In a number of ways.


	3. Troublesome Matter |  面倒な事項

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Carried on from the previous chapter.)
> 
> Riaka talks with Haizaki.
> 
> Kise finds Riaka alone in the courts with Kasamatsu.  
> They all go to Kasa's for a white, Ria stays at Kasa's Kise goes home.  
> Riaka phones Aomine, because he kept phoning her - under Momoi's commands.  
> Talks to Kasa for a couple of mintues. Then she goes bed.  
> After sleeping for about four - five hours, she has a flashback/nightmare, before heading to school later that morning.
> 
> Riaka seemed off for the first lesson, and worries her teacher a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. They rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. How ever I do own Riaka Tenranseki and this story. As well as any other short lived Oc's that appear. Like her parents Amanda Lazulite and Tekeshi Kasamatsu.
> 
> Note:
> 
> • Translations at the end.  
> • "Normal" - Talking (Obviously)  
> • "Bold" - Speaking in English/American  
> • "Normal italics" - Phone calls  
> • "Bold Italics"- American/English in Phone Calls  
> • Bold - Text messages.  
> • Italics - are just bits about the things Riaka does, that are from her childhood or something someone else has done in the past.  
> • 'Italics' - Thoughts of any character  
> • o=o=o=o Italics o=o=o=o - Flashbacks

Riaka nodded up standing in front of the man opposite her. In a place she NEVER wanted to go to again in her whole entire life, unless it was absolutely necessary. Plus, she was now in Tokyo. Not Kanagawa. With a crazed violent pervert. In an abandoned court. At night. Riaka mentally face-palmed. How much more of a klutz could she be, this was the perfect set up for one of those pathetic kidnapping scenes in those stupid moves that her aunt made Yukio and herself watch all the time, during _family nights_ not that she felt like she was a part of their family. Only she wouldn't say that aloud, because she didn't want to feel the wrath of Kasamatsu, when he was angry. Again. She had before. It was horrible. She couldn't sleep for two whole days, because she was so scared. Bear in mind, she was like... Riaka couldn't even remember. All she remembered was, that she was a kid. Haizaki looked at her, when she finally sighed and lifted her head, gesturing for him to speak. There was a faint breeze. Cold. Most probably a warning that it was going to rain sometime soon. It was reaching evening, and the sun was starting to set. Yukio will be looking for her soon if she doesn't hurry up. He always did worry about her safety. More than what his mother did anyway. 

"Alright. I followed you here. Unwillingly. If I may add in." She rubbed her wrist before looking up at him. "So what do you want?"

"Okay." he raised his hands a little, before frowning. "I'll get straight to it."

"Alright."

"Why do you still play basketball?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She was not expecting this. Well yeah, she would expect the question. But from Haizaki. This was rare, strange... And downright creepy. Haizaki glared at her, and gestured for her to answer, but Riaka was speechless, until she shook her head, and coughed a bit. 

"Why... Do I still play basketball...?" Crossing her arms she frowned. "I play it... 'Cause... Its fun, and I enjoy a competition." Shrugging she stared at him, blinking. "Plus. I have many people I want to defeat in this game." Grinning she giggled. **"So I ain't givin' up B-ball, just 'cause ya'll probably wanted me to~ Goha-chi!"**

"H-hah? Stop speaking in English. It's hard to understand. Seki-chan."

"Oh. My bad... I'm not repeating it though. Sorry." She smirked. "Is that all you needed? Yukio is making takiyaki and soba tonight. I ain't missing it for the world!"

"Wait!"

She went to turn around and walk away, and again the elder prevented her from doing that. He gripped her wrist hard, making her hiss and glare at him. 

"What now?" Riaka looked at him over her shoulder. "What do you need so much from me...? If I remember correctly I told you to stay away from me or any of the team." Gritting her teeth she growled. "So why are you standing here. Gripping my wrist. Stopping me from going home?"

"Even if there are people out there you want to defeat in basketball. Your injury." Her eyes widened at him. "It's going to affect how you play."

"Don't..." She looked away. "Don't you dare? Act like that. Towards me! I'm not some stupid brainless girl who you think will just fall into your arms after some petty so called words that make it sound like you care!"

"You still like _that_ guy... Don't you?"

Riaka froze and lowered her head. "That's... None of your business." She trembled faintly, as he smirked. 

Haizaki knew he had guess it dead on. Gripping her wrist tighter quietly growled under his breath. Riaka soon dropped her bag, as she tried to pry his hand off her wrist, gritting her teeth. 

"Shougo. Let go of me now."

He grinned. And watched her struggle. "Wow... You really have changed from Middle school." He chuckled as she glared at him. "You've grown weaker... You would've gotten out of this by now."

"It’s not that I've grown weaker." She lifted her arm and frowned. As she tried to figure a way to make him release her. "I'm just not like you. I don't go picking fights I know I can't win." She really didn't want to start a fight with him. He was way too tall. Though if she caught him off guard. What she was thinking off could work. "I learned that growing up before my first year in Japan."

He stared at her confused a little, before Riaka yanked him towards her and kneed him in the gut, as he stumbled. 

"America is the worst place to get into a fight. Yet. You learn a thing or two when you do get into fights. Go-ha-chi~"

He released her wrist and doubled over. Not taking any chances, Riaka grabbed her bag and ran. She wasn't going to put up with Haizaki's bullshit. She did that for two years before he finally - somehow - graduated into high school. Heading for the subway she took out her phone and gritted her teeth. Opening the message. Reading it she frowned. 

**Ri. Where are you?**  
**Kise came to the gym. He seemed a little. Off. And mentioned you running off after school.**  
**You better not be getting into trouble again! Anyway just get home before Kā-san does.**

Scanning her card she ran down to the platform and jumped onto the first train to Kanagawa. Pocketing her phone and card, and leaned against the door. Till it got to her stop. Stupid Haizaki always trying to start fights. Taking out her phone. Riaka figured she might as well text both of them to ease their minds. Or Kise was probably with Yukio anyway. Opening a new email she sighed and put both numbers in, she'd send both phones the same message even if they were together, or not. 

**I'm fine... I just... Ran into someone.**  
**I'm heading home now, so don't worry so much.**  
**Also. Make sure there is a bucket of ice ready.**

Sending the message. She nodded before sticking her headphones in and playing her music quietly. 

o=o=o=o

Once she reached Kanagawa, and stepped off the train, she made her way of the platform and out of the station towards the courts. Scanning her card to get out of the station, she checked her bag to make sure she had the ball in there. Before she went to bed the night before, she took one of Yukio's spare basketballs and packed it. She intended to go to the courts today, but wasn't expecting any of Haizaki's bullshit to get in the way. Riaka really hoped she had gotten rid of him. Apparently she hadn't. Sighing quietly, she ran into the courts closing the gate behind her, and took the ball out dumping her bag on one of the benches. 

Spinning the ball in her hand she bounced it on the ground a couple of times before lifting her arms and taking the shot. Letting out a breath, knowing now that the elder hadn't done as much damage to her wrist as what she probably thought. Though, there was guaranteed going to be a red mark there tomorrow. As she retrieved the ball, she began to dribble the ball, half-heartedly but still dribbled it.  
Riaka decided to see if she still remembered half of her skills she had when she used to play, before she stopped to go home. It was getting quite late. Soon she started to pick up speed as she dribbled the ball from one end of the court to the other, as soon as she got to the spot for a free throw, she took a single leap, bouncing the ball, fairly hard off the ground, before grabbing it mid-air and flinging it vertically upwards. Her feet landing safely and perfectly next to the hoop, before she turned and held her hands out, just for the orange ball with black stripes to drop through the hoop and land in her hands.

After about half an hour of practicing, on which moves she had to work on and which ones only need a little time spent on working on. They were the ones she would practice on a few times during practice, before their unofficial games. Sitting on the bench, she slowly and gradually caught her breath, whilst jotting the name of the moves down in the two columns. The second thing she did was write down about her ankle, to make sure she kept notes on of anything hurt, if it did hurt what the period of time was spent whilst it was hurting. What she was doing at the time it started to hurt her. These questions were for her upcoming check-up about her ankle, to determine how many games of basketball she could play, or if she still needed to rest her ankle out a little more.  
Riaka never even noticed the new occupant of the court, whilst she was figuring everything out, and it was until she sneezed and then shivered, that she noticed the new person. All because the person has said 'bless you' and scared the hell into her. It was also at that moment that Riaka had noticed how late it had gotten. The street lamps were on, and it was night-time, if she had to guess it was probably around eight thirty, maybe nine o clock at night. So much for being back before the end of sunset. 

The heterochromian girl, turned her gaze towards her visitor and laughed quietly at the way her cousin wore his socks. She knew it was because of the muscles in his legs or something along those lines, be it still made her laugh a little, and Kasamatsu knew that it wasn't in a bad way. It's just Riaka had never really seen anyone where their socks like how he did. Lifting her gaze high, she soon locked gazes with the elder teen. His stern bluish grey eyes staring at her with an un-approving expression. 

He was annoyed at her. 

She could imagine him walking around the house alone, shouting angrily at the fact, that she hadn't returned straight home like she said she would, and Yukio having to come out and find her.

Riaka felt guilty. Though she wasn't sorry. She didn't want to return home, pissed off because of Haizaki and then take it out on Yukio and her aunt.

Sighing, Riaka closed her notebook, and placed it next to her before looking up at her cousin again, who was still standing there with his arms crossed and a serious, yet slightly irritated look on his face. Stretching a little, she leaned back on the bench, and stared at the sky. It had gotten really late. The street lamps were glowing, giving light to the pathway that lead everyone home, whilst the moonlight shone over the court, with the small lights on the floor around the court near the bleachers.

"Riaka. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Especially when Kise came bursting into the gym saying you were acting strangely during lessons, then running off after school." She stayed staring at the sky, before lowering her gaze and looking away. "Where did you go?"

"I had... I w-went to see an old friend... They wanted to meet up, and I... Didn't want to refuse." 

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose frowning. "Well. You could've at least told Kise that. He is a pain in the ass, more than usual when he is worried."

Riaka knew that. She had to put up with a worried Kise a lot during middle school. And it wasn't just a worried Kise. It was an angered, frightened, sad, lonely, excited, happy and nervous Kise. He was annoying, but he is a good friend. That is one thing she wasn't going to lie about.  
Kasamatsu looked around before noticing his ball sitting near the hoop stands pole. He then turned back towards Riaka before smiling. Nudging the girl softly with his foot, the brownish black haired girl slowly raised her head and watched her cousin head for the ball, blinking a little before he picked it up and turned towards her again.

"We never got to play that one-on-one during lunch today." He grinned as she smiled. "Let's do it before we go home, ne?"

"Alright. Who starts?"

Standing up she removed her blazer and walked over to the court, before standing in front of him. Getting into more relaxed position, before Yukio started the one-on-one, by using a feint to the left, passing by her. Though Riaka smiled, and soon headed after him. Yukio laughed a little, as usual his little cousin was fast on her feet. Stealing the ball, Riaka soon headed back towards the hoop, getting past Kasamatsu a few times before being stopped by the hoop. Frowning a little, she moved to head to the right, but instead went left, before taking a small leap, and flinging the ball towards the hoop, one handed, just as Yukio turned to stop the attack, but was too late as the ball fell through the hoop.

"As usual. Your formless shots are amazing. And your street ball skills are immense."

"Alright enough with the compliments. It's creeping me out." Riaka mumbled as she bounced the ball on the floor ready for her time to start the serve for the game. "And. Again. I'm not gonna go easy on you. Yukio-nii."

o=o=o=o

The game lasted a little longer than the two expected, and soon decided it to being a tie till they finished the game again sometime. As Riaka was packing her things Yukio was looking through her notebook, well he asked first and Riaka allowed it because it's better if he knew about her ankle since she was going to be playing with them soon again, and he could stop her from being an idiot and going overboard with her shooting. Sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at her cousin, as the elder ruffled her hair softly and smiled. 

"So you can do up to three different types of your formless shots before you ankle starts to hurt?"

"Yep. Also show coach that as well. It would be good if he knew too."

"Alright then." He handed it back to her as she shoved it in her bag. "We'll give it to him tomorrow at practice."

Nodding, Riaka smiled, though wasn't expecting to be attacked by a hug. Stumbling a little, she soon got her balance back, blinking, she patted the person's back, before looking - or attempting to - over the boys shoulder, mumbling his name, Riaka frowned and looked away a little lowering her head slightly., before fidgeting a little. She didn't like to be touched for so long, and Kise was hugging for over the time limit she had told him to hug her for. Trying to get out of the hug, she thanked god that the blonde got the message and released her.  
The three started to head out of the court, she pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, before looking around. Should she tell them what actually happened, that she had to meet with Haizaki or the idiot would try and do something bad towards one of her old friends. Or not. If she did, Riaka knew that Kise would probably panic too much, yet Yukio would be serious, but think of a calm way and analyse the situation. Kind of like how he does on a basketball game. Must be fun being a captain and point guard. 

Reaching the house the three stepped inside, Riaka frowned. Why was she the smallest one out of them? That's so annoying. The first thing to happen though was the angry call over her own and Yukio's name. Why did Auntie still treat then as if they were in middle school? Both Yukio and Riaka looked at each other, the pointed to the stairs for Kise, as they headed into the kitchen, to see what the women was going to moan about again.

"What time do you call this?" She snapped and Riaka yawned. "Riaka. How many times are you going to return here? You have your own apartment!"

"Yeah. In Tokyo. What good is an apartment in Tokyo if my school is in Kanagawa?" Riaka frowned. "I mean. How stupid can you be?" Riaka lowered her head, **"Do you really wanna get rid of me that badly... Just like Papa and Mama did?"**

Yukio just face-palmed as Riaka headed upstairs to her room. Kise sat on the floor near the table and watched the girl stagger into the room before falling face-first onto the bed and groaned irritated. Before beginning to call her aunt every English word that she remembered that could insult someone. Kise just chuckled and slouched over the table as she turned to face him.  
Oh. That's right. The last time anyone from Teikō stepped into her room was the match before her injury and the day she resigned from the club. She crawled further onto her bed and laid there, as the door opened again. Both stared at the tired senior, Riaka rolled off her bed and pushed the elder over to the most comfy place on Earth... Probably. Seeing her cousin visibly relax as soon as he laid on the bed, made Riaka herself relax, as she rested her head on the table that Kise's arms were currently sprawled over. Lifting her head a little, she sighed tiredly, before Kise turned his head to look at her a little. 

"Where did you go today... Riakacchi?"

"I... Went to Tokyo." She scratched her head. "And ran into someone, I really didn't want to run into."

"Aominecchi? Momoicchi? Midorimacchi?"

"No... None of them..."

"Hm. Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi don't live in Tokyo's area... Kurokocchi does but he is probably too busy to even leave his house."

"Ryōta... It wasn't any of them." She gritted her teeth. "It was a person who... It..." 

"Hm..." He blinked, before sitting up properly. "Was... It Haizaki?"

Riaka lowered her head, her hands tightly clasped together, as she frowned but Kise took that as a yes, that it was Haizaki. Everyone knew how Haizaki worked. If he didn't get what he asked for, something bad would end up happening. All that kid was about is violence and taking advantage of girls. It was silent for a couple of moments, before the sound of an email rang through the room. Lifting her head, she crawled over to her bed, and round the other side to where her jacket was, taking out her phone. Blinking she looked up and stared at Kise. Closing her phone and crawling back over to the table. The blonde took his phone out and checked his wondering if it was work, though leaving it on the table. It was none of their phones. So the only person was. 

"Yukio's... Phone..." The two turned towards the sleeping teen, before Riaka grinned. Crawling over to her cousin. Kise quietly calling her name, and blinked but stopped, she leaned against the side of her bed, before looking at the blonde. "Who... Would e-mail... Kioka-chi?"

"What about that senior?"

"Mhm. I never gave her anything. I just said I'd ask him later." She carefully pulled the phone out of Kasamatsu's pocket before quickly heading to her seat at the table, setting the phone on the table as the red light flashed. "Maybe it's one of the guys."

"Maybe." Kise mumbled. "If it is. Shouldn't we wake Kasamatsu-senpai up?"

"We should but..." She giggled and sighed closing her eyes and smiled. "Yuki-chan looks so cute and calm when he sleeps. He never has a serious expression and he is always relaxed. Kind of like a little kid." Blinking. She stood up, and walked over to him. "But. I guess we should tell him. It could be important."

Kise sighed and shook his head, before chuckling a little. He sat there, and rested his head on his hand as the girl gently shook their upperclassman awake. She was like an actual mother, despite her background. Shaking his shoulder again, before sighing. Leaning back, she stared at her ceiling, and frowned swinging her legs a little, before a smirk etched its way over her face. 

"Neh, Yuki. I'll raid your room if you don't wake up." 

There was a small twitch. 

"Ah. Isn't there that guitar...? And those CD's... Oh!"

"Touch anything, and I'll hit you."

Riaka turned and looked at him, and smirked. "Like I'd go through your crap. Nothing would interest me except those Basketball magazines." Kise threw the phone over to her, as she flipped it open, she blinked and opened the message before moving it out of the way. "So you did talk to her..." She moved the phone away again, Kise noticing the small hint of irritation in the girl’s voice when she stated the fact about the new message. "Neh, Kise did you tell Kasa-nii about the senior?"

"Eh. Probably. I can't remember."

"Oi. Ri-chan."

Kise tried not to laugh at what happened next. As both of them fell off the bed, her aunt shouted up at them, and Kise really had to cover his mouth from trying not to laugh. Though hearing the footsteps, and then the door open. The blonde smiled at the elder, as she looked at him. Before seeing Riaka and Yukio sit up, from the other side of the bed, moaning in pain. The women was going to say something, but stopped when Riaka quickly caught the quartz crystal, before it even reached her son. Both kids sighed, before Kise choked back a gasp, and someone gripped the door to keep themselves up. Setting the crystal back onto her draws, she soon stood up and held her hand out to help Kasamatsu up. 

"Why is it... You two are always causing trouble?" They looked at each other, then back to the women and both started to laugh. "This isn't funny!"

Riaka lifted her head, clutching her sides and looked at her Aunt, taking a deep breath, she waved her hand in front of her face, before turning to Kise, who was looking away trying not to laugh, then her gaze went to Kasa who stood there smirking, but still slightly serious. Lifting her hand her Aunt glared at her, as she giggled and hit her head softly. 

"Gomen'nasai." She pouted and soon skipped over to stand in front of her aunt. "Ā oba-san, yūshoku no tame ni nandesuka?" She grinned. "Neh, Neh, Ā! Taki-chi ga, ni yūshoku no tame ni taizai shite!" She soon wrapped her arms around Kise neck and giggled. "Taki-chi is staying. I have to talk to Taki-chi about important things."

"Ahh. Riakacchi... Don't decide things on your own!" The blonde lowered his head an evident blush across his face. 

Riaka hummed and looked at the blonde boy from the corner of her eye. What was it Momoi told her whilst she was in hospital about Kise. Letting go of the blonde, she smiled and chuckled before heading out of the room. Her aunt following her downstairs. Kasamatsu took the action as she was going to help his mother, it was the only thing she did that the two of them got along with each other while doing something, though...

Riaka did tend to burn the food a lot. 

Kise rested his head on the table and whined quietly, gaining the attention of the senior. The elder one sat down where Riaka was sitting before and stared at the ceiling, resting his hands behind him, as he leaned back.

"What's up with you?"

"Senpai... It's..." Kise looked towards the elder before looking away. "It's... nothing..."

"Is it Ri-chan?" Kise twitched slightly and let out a small noise, making Kasamatsu laugh a little. That's always how Riaka acted in these situations. "You... Still like her?" Another noise. "But she still likes that other guy...?"

"Okay, okay! Senpaiii way to rub salt on the wound." Kise pouted a little and rested his chin on his hand. "You really are cruel."

"Only to you Kise. Idiot."

"No fair!"

"I'm joking. I'm mean to Riaka sometimes, but not as much." He frowned. "Brings up bad memories for her."

"Hmm. Well, she always can talk about things... No one is stopping her." He frowned. "But then... Riakacchi never does that."

"Hmm. Ri-chan doesn't know how to show her feelings properly. She didn't have many friends before she joined the basketball club at Teikō." Shrugging Kise looked the elder. "If I remember correctly it wasn't till her last year of elementary school that she gained friends, and even then it was only two."

"Huh. It's probably the two she used on the refusal when Kurokocchi tried to get her to join the basketball club, before I did."

"Probably."

o=o=o=o

Riaka stood there humming to the song on her phone, she is was so glad that her aunt brought her a laptop, it meant she could download the songs she wanted, and since she was part American she downloaded the songs that she heard on the music channels a few times round her friends’ houses or round her basketball teachers house. Taking the tray out of the oven as, her aunt set the bowls of rice on the table. She was slightly annoyed that she couldn't have soba or takoyaki today, but allowed it since Kise was round, but she begged her aunt to let her have soba and takoyaki tomorrow, which was allowed. Her aunt figuring that Riaka was probably staying for the whole week, which meant she was going to need to go food shopping, because it meant Kise would be around, and probably the whole basketball team. Again, this time not because of Kasamatsu, instead it would be because of Riaka.  
Placing the pieces of meat onto the plates carefully, she then added the soy sauce over the top as well as small sprinkles of garlic herbs. It was just a regular dish she used to eat in America, without the soy sauce. Taking the plates over to the table she set the, down, her aunt stared at her as she carried the four plates, humming quietly, before Riaka looked at her taking on of her headphones out and stared at her aunt slightly confused.

"Is... There something wrong... Did... I forget to put something out?"

"N-no... Everything's fine. I was just wondering where you learned to carry four plates in one go...?"

"Hah... I work at a restaurant Oba-san." Riaka walked back towards the side to grab the glasses, before walking back to the table. "I thought Kioka-chi told you that?"

Her aunt shook her head as Riaka set the glasses on the table before humming then shrugging. Before smiling, then heading out into the hallways. As her aunt set the used kitchen equipment in the sink to wash later after dinner. 

"Kioka-chi! Taki-chi! Dinner!!"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to pause her music, though instead she opened the message sent to her. Blinking she frowned a little, before closing it, after hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs. Sighing, she turned her music off, and slipped her headphones and phone into her pocket and went to sit down, before Kasamatsu and Kise got to the table.

As her aunt entered the table, she rubbed her temples seeing Kasamatsu and Riaka fighting over one of the seats whilst Kise quietly sat there with a nervous and awkward smiled on his face, as the women took her seat next to Kise, leading Riaka and Kasamatsu to look towards her and then both glared at each other and sat down with a huff. 

"You know I always sit there Kioka-chi."

"Shut up Ri-chan. You don't live here, so it's a free seat now."

"Hey! Just cause I mov-"

"Yukio! Riaka! Can you please argue about the damn chair after we have eaten?"

They looked at the women again, before signing and nodding. Riaka picked up her chopsticks and glared at the rice. She still hadn't got the hang of picking rice up with the chopsticks. Everything else was perfectly fine. Only the frigging rice. 

**"I'll succeed this time you little, bastards."**

She soon picked one of the grains of rice up with her chopsticks and raised it to her mouth, just as she was about to eat the grain, it slipped out the chopsticks and onto her lap. Yukio smirked quietly as her aunt chuckled a little, and Kise just gave her a look that resembled either awkward or sorrowful, she couldn't quite tell. Though it didn't stop her from trying again.  
She continued to try until the rice was gone, the rest of the table looking at her with an awkward and sorry look at her skill of eating rice. Riaka just brushed their looks off, and continued eating her dinner quietly, before she zoned out a little eating a piece of the meat. Slowly chewing on the meat, the tip of the chopsticks in her mouth. She jumped in her seat, when Kasamatsu nudged her leg with his, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked around the table and chuckled nervously, before going back to eating her food, this time not zoning out.

Once everyone had finished, her aunt took the plates and chopsticks to the sink, before setting a glass of iced tea in front of the table, and sticking a straw I'm Riaka's glass. The girl quietly thanked her, before pouring some of the tea into the glass and she rested her head on the palm of her head, stirring the drink with the straw quietly as the two boys looked at each other then back to the girl confused. Her aunt moving herself into the living room to let the teens do what they wanted. Riaka's gaze looked around the room as she took her glass of green iced tea, and quietly sipped it from the straw. It was only a matter of seconds later before she suddenly jumped at the sudden vibration against her leg. She stood up and took her phone and blinked at the number calling her before leaving the phone to vibrate on the table before refilling her drink and ignored the call. Both Kasamatsu and Kise leaned over to look at who was calling her and both froze, before turning to the girl. Riaka blinked and turned to them before tilting her head slightly in question. 

"Are you sure... It's a good idea to ignore him?"

"Like... Riakacchi..." Kise muttered and looked at her. "You gotta at least talk to him once or twice."

Blinking again she lowered her head and stared at the screen as the name flashed. Tapping her fingers against the table, as the phone rung throughout the dining room, they all stared at the phone. Sighing Riaka picked the android up, as her finger hovered over the answer button for a few seconds. Riaka gritted her teeth, before switching to the hang up button, and pressing it. Resting her chin back on the palm of her hand, she continued to drink her drink. Both boys sighing at her stubbornness. Though it wasn’t the stubbornness that was doing it. Riaka just didn’t know what to say to him, or the girl for that matter, and as if on cue, the cell began to ring again. Instead of the name of the person, it came up with a picture of two girls, one being herself and the other their manager from Teikō.  
Blinking, her hand quickly swiped the phone off the table, and hung up. Kise glared at her, she knew the blonde had wanted to answer it, he wanted to talk to Momoi, but Ria knew otherwise. She knew it wasn’t Momoi. She knew it was him, using the girl’s phone. She growled a little, and looked away. Why couldn’t they leave her be? Why did they constantly want to get hold of her? Unless it was because. “Riakacchi.” Her head snapped up from the phone, as she stared at the blonde, a small gulp was heard a little, as both of them looked at the teen opposite them. 

“I-it’s not Sats…” Sighing a little, she lowered her head. “Usually. During middle school. If I refused to answer three of his calls, he would get Sats to ring me... Knowing I’d pick up.”

They both didn’t expect the sudden sound of Kise’s hands against the table. Riaka visibly flinched, whilst Kasa faintly jolted. Their eyes widened at the boy, who was now standing in front of them, with an angered expression on his face. 

“What if it was Momoicchi…?” He growled a little, “What if she did want to talk to you!”

He had. Risen his voice. Though, none of this bothered them, it was the reasons he did raise his voice. The first. He had risen his voice. It was the first time he had done that to Kasamatsu, but the second he had to Riaka, and yet the second reason was more on Riaka’s side. He had said a reasonable and smart thing. Something that the blackish-brown haired girl hadn’t taken into account. Her gaze tore from the others, as she sighed, muttering a couple of things under her breath, that neither boys actually picked up, and just left the table heading to her room.  
As she left the room, her aunt walked in holding the glass and plate in her hand, sometime during their conversation his mother had grabbed herself something light to eat, probably the fruit salad that Riaka made for them yesterday, as a starter. Something about her restaurant, wanting her to make starters you’d find in America. Fruit salad being one of them, but Kasa had told the girl, you’d probably find those anywhere in the world. Yukio looked at her, and just waved it off, as if it was nothing, telling his mum everything was fine. 

o=o=o=o

He saw Kise out, after about half an hour of silence, both deeming it a long enough silence, to call it a night, and Kasa saying he would talk to Riaka about whatever is up with her. So when the blonde, waved bye, and thanked his mother for having him, and Kasamatsu closing the door behind him. The elder made his way up to Riaka room, and opened the door, with a little more force than he expected to use. Was he really that irritated at her? Looking towards the girl, who was now looking over her shoulder at him, laying on her stomach, with the weekly basketball magazine opened in front of her. His gaze wandered to the magazine just as she closed it, but he caught the two people on the front. 

"Ri-chan... Maybe you should talk to him..." Riaka glared at the elder, yet frowned when she saw his worried expression. "If those two phoning you really annoys you this much, it will just cause more frustration between you and Kise. And if you're going to be on the team, I can't have the two of you fighting or arguing, just because you won't answer a damned phone call!" Riaka kept quiet, knowing that Yukio was finished yet. "So you have two options. Either, the first option, which is you answer that call and see what he wants, or her, or if they both need you for something, or your second option is, you go see them on person. If none of those are appealing, then I'll ask coach to keep you off the team."

"Yuki! You can't do that! Stop being an idiot!" She stumbled to her feet and gripped his shirt. "If I'm not on the team, then it pointless me even interacting with anyone from the Kiseki no Sedai! All they care about is winning... Maybe not Kise or Kuroko. But that isn't the point!" She lowered her head, before releasing her cousin’s shirt. "If i can't play basketball. I'll have nothing else to do... Please Yukio... Don't take me out before I'm even on the team!" 

He sighed but didn't say anything and just ruffled her hair, before turning to leave her room. Her head snapped up though, as she stared at him. Hearing the words he said before closing the door. 

"A team that fights each other, is a team who will never win. Remember that Ri."

She growled a little clenching her fists. Sometimes. Just sometimes. She really hated her cousin. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed herself. Fine. If it means she can play against them. She'll call them. Taking her phone out of her trouser pocket she went through her contacts and headed down stairs into the garden. Gritting her teeth as she shivered at the sudden gust of the nights wind. Her eyes tearing up slightly from the chill. 

Why did her bed clothes consist of her Heat jersey and shorts? Maybe she can ask Momoi to help her buy new pyjamas. 

The first ring, a second, then a third. Riaka looked through the back window at the clock. 11 o'clock. Damn it was late. The last ring and there was a tired groan from the other end. The first thing that happened was her cheeks flustered a deep red, the second, being the sound of the voice on the other end. 

_"Huh. Akate-chi..."_

_"K-Kiao-chi... Ah..."_ she growled a little and glared at the crack in the window like it was the cause of her problems. _"I told you not to call me that. Baka."_

_"Hmm. What did you want anyway...?"_

_"Haaah! I should be asking that... Seriously."_ Sighed, she rubbed her eyes. _"Anyway... I was going to ask what you wanted earlier... You haven't called me since Middle School."_

 _"Ahh. Sastuki came barging round mine earlier..."_ He sighed and then Riaka froze. _"She said... She saw you with Haizaki."_

Her hands trembled, as her eyes widened in the reflection of the window. He sounded so serious. It wasn't even a question. Yet Riaka couldn't even answer him. Just cause, she didn't see Momoi. Even though she was keeping an eye out for anyone who knew them. How did she not spot Momoi? 

_"H-how..? W-where...? I... I was... Care-"_

_"Ria... Why were you with Haizaki? You know the reason we don't talk to him."_

_"I... Dai... He... wouldn't take my refusal to the meet up. I got scared. He knows I'm at the same school as Kise...”_ She gripped the wrist that was holding her phone. _"I was scared... I didn't want anyone getting hurt... He scares me okay. Makes me paranoid. I hate it Daiki."_

_"Hmm... Your cousin... He hangs around with Kise sometimes right?"_

_"Y-yeah... H-how... Did you know that...?"_

_"Kise. He mentions him sometimes to Satsuki."_ He yawned a little as she lowered her head. _"You weren't worried about us. You were worried about your family."_

 _"He... Yukio doesn't know what Zaki is like... I don't want him hurt. He is our captain. I'm sorry. Tell Sats not to worry. I'm fine... Just..."_ She blushed a little gritting her teeth. _'It was nice to hear from you... Again.'_ She thought to herself quietly, before hearing his question. 

_"Just... What...?"_

_"Huh... Oh... Nothing... Just. Sorry if I woke you."_ She left out a strained chuckle. _"You know. Ryōta shouted at me... 'Cause I wouldn't answer your calls."_

_"Hmm. So he still moans about that stuff? Ch. Kise's an idiot."_

_"We all are... Anyway. Night... Kiao-chi..."_

_"Mhm. Night."_

She stood there her arm dropping to her side. Before she slowly dragged herself back into the house. Not expecting Yukio to be standing there. She stared at the other and trembled, looking away a little. Wiping her eyes before raising her hand with the phone in. 

"He was just telling me that, Momoi was annoyed I didn't see her pass me when I was in Tokyo earlier. Heh. That's a really big deal to Sats."

Yukio just nodded at her. Yeah she lied. Well part of it was a lie. Though that didn't matter. He smiled a little and ruffled her head before hugging her, as she let out a small sob. It was irritating, how everyone just went their separate ways after their last year in junior high. It annoyed Riaka way too much. 

The two soon headed upstairs both saying night before going to bed. 

o=o=o=o Nightmare o=o=o=o

_Backing away a little before flinching when he towered over her, his arm resting above her head, as he took a few strands of her hair into her hand, rubbing the between his fore finger, middle fingers and thumb. Her eyes tightly shut, as she trembled, squeezing the ball in her arms more opening her mouth to say something, but tensed up as she felt the lips roughly pushed against her own. Her eyes widened in fear, as the ball hit the laminated floor and bounced away. Her arms dropped to her sides._

_It wasn't until she felt the boys tongue swipe against her lips that she reacted. Lifting her arms, she shoved him away as hard as she could before, she tried to run pass him, though he blocked her, just for her to do a turn around and passed him that way. Stepping away from him, as he looked over her shoulder towards him, panting heavily, wiping her mouth with her cardigan sleeve. His grey gaze staring at her in slight shock._

_"Who the fuck... Do you think...? You are!?" She growled out. Glaring towards him. Her voice echoing in the empty gym. "What gives you the fucking right to randomly force yourself onto a girl!?"_

_He stood there shocked at first but then he grinned, and laughed a little the inner doors opening, as Riaka stood there turning around to fully face the boy. The group standing at the door, as the other lifted his head and licked his thumb._

_"You have a dirty mouth for a girl. Se-ki-chan~"_

_"You... Son of a bitch!"_

_He looked at her, as she charged towards him, he dodged her punch, though, she soon set her hands on the floor and kicked her leg out. Winding the ash-haired boy, as he stumbled backwards. She crouched on the floor, one of her hands flat on the ground in front of her, the other rubbed against her chin._

_Her hair covered her eyes a little as she glared towards him. Her aura causing the others at the door not to touch her or even approach her._

_"Next time... You even think of touching me. Kissing me... Or even try and take some sort of advantage of me... I mean it Zaki..." She stood up and looked down at him. Her hands limp beside her sides. As she spat at him. "I'll fucking kill you. Asshole."_

_She walked past him and picked up her ball, before pushing the fire exit doors open. The group at the door snapped out of it, as Kise blinked and went to chase after Riaka, but was stopped by Aomine, who nodded towards Momoi. The pink-haired girl nodded and soon ran after the other, as all gazes went towards Haizaki._

_"Haizaki..." The first one to react was Aomine, he approached the elder on the floor, lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. "You got some nerve. Bastard."_

_"Hmm. What's wrong? Daiki." He grinned, as Aomine's grip tightened. "Afraid I’ll steal your girl."_

_"You piece of shit! Riaka isn't an object!" Then blue eyes glared towards the male, as his grey eyes had a hint of amusement in them, from how the younger one reacted to his taunt. "She is not one of your fucked up toys! Also, Ria-chan isn't mine either!"_

_There was a sound of rushing footsteps, as Kise looked towards the door, where Momoi stood there, and Riaka stopping behind her. The heterochromian eyes wide, in a mixture of shock, and fright. Kise nudged Midorima, as the green-haired boy turned to where the blonde was pointing._

_"But... If you ever do anything to her!" He growled at the elder teen, his fist tightening around the shirt collar. "Try and touch her in any way again, and I swear! I'll fu-"_

_"Aomine!"_

_He released the boy and looked the green haired player, as he pointed towards the door. Blinking, he looked towards the doors, noticing the two girls, and Riaka's expression. Haizaki sat on the floor and quietly chuckled to himself. Licking his thumb again, as the others just glared at him. Before they all noticed the slight blush that covered both, Riaka and Aomine's cheeks, before they both looked in the opposite directions_

o=o=o=o Nightmare End o=o=o=o

There was a faint gasp, as she shot up in her bed. The quilt held tightly against her chest as she stared at the wall in front of her with wide, frightened eyes. She could feel the cold sweat running down the sides of her face, and down her neck as she gulped. Her eyes scanning the room, till they landed on the flashing red digits. It was four in the morning, she had school in two hours. Not just that she had only slept for about four hours at the minimum. Shaking her head, she released a stressful sigh, before climbing out of her bed, stumbling a little as she stood up. 

A shiver ran down her spine, as she felt the dampness of the jersey against her body. Pulling it off over her head, she trembled before going to at least dry some of the sweat from her skin, and then slipped into another one of her many Miami Heat jerseys. Her next move was getting a bit more sleep. Though she knew that would be impossible, unless. Her head looked towards her bedroom door, as she prayed in her head, that Yuki wouldn't freak out or kill her. Which was highly doubtful. Riaka knew he would freak, and probably shout at her somewhat, before asking why she sneaked into his room. 

She stood at his door, and trembled. Why did she have that practice session as a nightmare? Shaking her head again, she opened the door as quietly as she could, before sneaking in and closing the door behind her. She tiptoed over to the bed, pulling some of the quilt back, before slipping under the quilt. Riaka froze when she felt Yukio move next to her. 

"Ri...?" He sat up a little as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Did... You have another one?" She looked away, as he sighed and laid back down, but not before nudging her to roll over. Sighing she complied and turned to face him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Mhm. Later. You need sleep, it's bad enough I sleep in my lessons." She smiled faintly closing her eyes. "It's worse for you. Most of your lessons would be studying towards any tests and midterms." He stroked her hair gently. "But... It was about Middle... School..."

He hummed before nodding. Both of them soon falling asleep. It was the only way she could fall asleep after her nightmares. So Kasamatsu had allowed it, though he wasn't expecting any from her during high school. Her first and second years of middle school, okay that was understandable. Though they stopped after her second year in middle school, and now they've started showing again. After a year. This was really a pain. 

o=o=o=o

She woke up a little and sat up in the bed, scratching her head slightly before yawning. Looking around she frowned and shivered, before climbing out of the bed and staring at her cousin. She really didn't like doing this anymore, it was annoying and irritating for both of them. Biting her lip a little she walked out of the room and went to get ready. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was six in the morning and they didn't leave till around seven - thirty which meant she had roughly an hour and a half.  
Riaka knew that he was going to ask her about the nightmare she had, but right now she just wanted to freshen up a little, so she headed to her room and set her uniform on her bed before heading to the bathroom. Yawning again when she reached the door. Her aunt wasn't up for work for another half an hour so she was the only one awake in the house. Eventually she would have to go back to her apartment and pay the amount she owed her aunt for letting her stay for however many days she had, at the moment that was three days and counting. 

After her shower she headed back to her room, though soon ran as she heard the familiar ring tone going off. When she reached her room she answered the call and only just realised who was phoning her when she heard the voice. 

_"Tenra-chan!"_ She moved the phone away from her ear a little, before hearing a familiar groan and shout on the other end telling the girl to shut up. _"How are you? You never call me anymore, but you call Dai-chan! No fair Tenra!"_ She stared at the mirror in front of her, her hand gripped the towel around her. 

_"Sats... Can you call back in like...? Ten minutes?"_

_"Hah. Why? Tenra... Are you okay? You aren't in trouble right?"_ Riaka could hear the sudden panic enter the girl’s voice. _"Oh god! Did he hurt you! Ria did he drag you to his! Riaka? Are you there? Hey Ria-"_

Riaka hit the hang up button her hand shaking slightly, before the sound started playing again, her gaze looked down at the screen, before she hit the answer button. A sigh was heard on the other side as well as the girl panicking in the background, and a few words of 'she hung up.' And 'if he hurts her, he's dead.'

_"Ria-chan... You aren't at home right...?"_

_"No... I'm at Kasa's. I wasn't going to risk staying in Tokyo with him there."_

_"Oi! Sats! Shut up, she's fine!"_ Riaka figured the girl was now near him, from the sudden rush of footsteps. _"Hey! Why did you hang up!?"_

Riaka pulled the phone away as Aomine growled at the girl. 

_"I hung up because I'm trying to get ready for school. Goddamitt!"_

_"You could use loud speaker..."_

_"Oh what and wake my aunt up, get shouted at by Yuki because you won't shut up shouting down the phone, plus let you hear me getting ready? I don't think so!"_ Her cheeks flustered as there was a choking sound on the other end and silence. _"I... Ah... That... Shit. Sats I'm sorry. I... Just didn't get a lot of sleep."_

_"Its fine I understand Tenra, you didn't have a go- Huh... Why are you blushing Dai? Oi... What? HEY!"_

Riaka's cheeks flushed as the fuzz sound was made indicating that the phone was being stolen. She looked around her, before noticing the note on the table of her desk. Walking over to it she read the note and froze on the spot. 

_"Shit."_

The racket on the other end stopped from the one word that they both heard. The phone was held between the two as they looked at each other before asking the question when they realised the girl wasn't going to say anything, and probably still processing the sudden new information.

_"What's wrong Riaka?"_

_"I have work today..."_ A confused hum came from the boy as Momoi gasped a little. _"That means I'm coming back to Tokyo tonight and staying there for the rest of the week."_

_"What days do you have to work Ria? You can stay at mine...?"_

_"I can't. If I did, it would cause more trouble. Zaki is probably looking for me all the time after school hours after what I did. He doesn't know where I work anyway so I should be okay."_

_"Riaka... Still just to be safe?"_

_"If anything changes I'll tell you. Sats. Calm down."_ The girl panicked not taking no for answer. _"Goddamitt Sats! Gah. I gotta go, she's awake, and I have to make her and Yukio food."_

 _"Ria... Wait..."_ Blinking at the voice she hummed quietly, _"Do... Do you want us to visit your work? Like we used to?"_

_"DAIKI! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE HER IN HER UNIFORM!"_

Riaka stood there dumbstruck before turning to her bedroom door. Gulping a little. _"Sure... yeah. Uhm, come towards the end of my shift. Sastuki knows my times."_ She quickly walked over to her door and closed her door. _"Uh. Ju-just be careful... Okay."_

_"Mhm. Hmm."_ Riaka heard a few footsteps, and a little static. _"Oi, Ria said to be ca- Ah! Sats!"_ He sighed. _"She ran off... Later Ria-chan."_

The small humming sound rang through her ear as he cheeks flustered, swallowing a little she lowered the phone and shook her head before starting to get ready for school. Her hands shaking a little as she tried to do up her blouse buttons. Her door opened a little as she turned towards the person, her aunt stared at her, before sighing a little seeing her niece struggling, the women made her way over and helped the girl out before asking what was wrong.  
Riaka looked up at the women, before her gaze followed her when she took a seat on her bed, blinking she moved to grab her skirt and slipped it on, before grabbing g the tie. What was she meant to tell her at? _'Oh right, my middle school crush and friend decided to ring me as I fished showering. Yesterday I was attacked by a Bastard who tried to get it on with me in middle school and to top it off I have to work. My work being in the city that the Bastard is looking for me in. All in all, I'm perfect thanks Aunt Kas.'_ Sighing she shook her head and turned towards her aunt. 

"Just... Tired and that I have work straight after school today. No big deal."

"Mhm. Well, if you want to, come over on the weekend. I'm sure Kise and Yukio would moan if they have to do school work and you aren't here."

"Hai, hai. Oba-san."

Riaka waved her hand as she finished brushing her hair and decided to go make that food whilst her aunt went to wake Yuki up and got ready for work.

o=o=o=o

Riaka left the house before Kasa, just because she didn't want to meet with Kise that morning, or talk about the nightmare she had. Even though she would have to eventually. Making her way to the school, listening to her music as she pulled out her phone and stared at the message she had on her screen. Debating whether to answer it or not. After all. She had two phone calls with him. Answering a message couldn't be that hard right. Yet... Why was answering this message difficult? Sighing she slipped her phone back into her blazer pocket and entered the school grounds. Her first place was the gym again. Digging into her bag, she pulled the form out and entered the office, after knocking and being granted the accesses. 

"Hey... Coach." The man looked round at her, as she smiled dully, and handed him the sheet of paper. "I'll be at practice, but no footwork till after my check-up. I'll just do shooting..."

"Alright. Then. Your locker will be the one behind Kise. Since you're a girl, the boys are all in the square, you’re just behind the square. Just to give you a little more privacy."

"Heh. Thanks coach. I'll see you at lunch then."

"Alright. I'll tell Kasamatsu that you've given the form in."

Nodding the girl soon left the office and headed to the classroom. Taking out her phone hearing the chime, indicating a message she frowned before locking it and slipping it into her pocket again. She'd reply to Satsuki later.  
Taking her seat, everyone looked at her, it was unnatural for her to be so early to class, though none of them said anything and just left the girl alone. The vibe they were getting was a strange one, and the class decided not to bother her at all. Though when the blonde walked in there was a few squeals from the girls and groans from the boys, Riaka's head rose at the shout from the hall, before her gaze turned back to staring out of the window. A small quiet sigh came from her before looking towards the front as the teacher walked in. 

"Morning class." Groans were emitted as the women laughed. "I see we are all as lively as ever." Some snickered as others groaned again. 

Her gaze lowered to her desk as she scratched the blade into the wood. Frowning a little, her teeth gritting, as she accidentally caught her finger. The blood dripping onto the desk before she raised her finger and put it in her mouth.  
The women looked at her as her eyebrows furrowed a bit at the flinch the girl made when she caught her finger, Kise blinked before looking behind him, Riaka glared at him before looking back to her desk and scratching into it more.

When the bell rang, Riaka laid her head on bed desk and sighed. She really couldn't be asked to move, when she was poked she groaned a little before the chime went off on her phone again. Though she just ignored it. The blonde stared at the senior as he unlocked his cousin's phone that sat on the desk and brought up the message. As he read the message, Kise leaning over his shoulder, Kasamatsu pressed back and looked at the other messages from the two. Kise looked at the sleeping girl, before looking at the time. He nudged her, whilst Kasa took down the message section and locked the phone again, staring at Riaka as the girl lifted her head up and yawned slightly.  
Standing up the three left the room after Riaka took her bag and slung it over her shoulder, pocketing her phone and heading towards the gym. They had P.E now and the seniors were teaching them, well the ones that were planning on going to college or university on a sports scholarship, one of them being Kasa, and the others probably being the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gomen'nasai. Ā obasan, yūshoku no tame ni nandesuka? Ā! Taki-chi ga, ni yūshoku no tame ni taizai shite! | ごめんなさい。 ああ おばさん、夕食のために何ですか？ああ！滝ちが、に夕食のために滞在して！ | I'm sorry. Oh Aunt, What is for dinner? Oh! Takichi is, to stay for dinner!


	4. Teaching Basketball Lessons | ティーチングバスケレッスン

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this. Riaka, Kise, the second years and the third years teach the rest of the firsts years some basketball tricks.  
> Even though Riaka and Kise are both first years, Coach gives permission.
> 
> Riaka is a little rattled up from her nightmare, so things get slightly hectic, near the end.
> 
> YOU ARE ALL Wondering at why Haizaki and some others have been brought in so early. It's because Riaka was apart of the GoM, so she knew people like Haizaki and Nijimura.
> 
> Also for this chapter. She knows all members of the Kaijou team, because of Kasamatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. They rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. How ever I do own Riaka Tenranseki and this story. As well as any other short lived OC's that appear. Like her parents Amanda Lazulite and Tekeshi Kasamatsu.
> 
> Note: Just a Remake.  
> Characters are sometimes introduced early, that in the anime and manga.  
> It would be boring if they were all brought in just like they were in the anime and manga. I wanted to mix it up a little.
> 
> I'm also going to be making a side story - Part 3 of the series - on Riaka's time in Teiko.  
> It won't be uploaded now or anytime soon. I still need to sort it all out, and plan some parts to it.  
> So please try and be patient on Riaka's time with Teiko. I'll clear any misunderstandings you all have with the side story.
> 
> Key:
> 
> • Translations at the end.  
> • "Normal" - Talking (Obviously)  
> • "Bold" - Speaking in English/American  
> • "Normal italics" - Phone calls  
> • "Bold Italics"- American/English in Phone Calls  
> • Bold - Text messages.  
> • 'Italics' - Thoughts of any character  
> • o=o=o=o - Line Breaker/Time Skip  
> • o=o=o=o Flashbacks o=o=o=o

When they reached the gym. Riaka had left the two boys as they headed for the changing rooms that was given to the team, whilst the rest of the first years used the main school changing rooms. As she entered the girls changing rooms, the other girls looked at her, some blinking and others shuffling more closely to their friends to stay out of the Riaka's way. Blinking, before she remembered that she could use the team locker room, the brownish black haired girl left, leaving a few of the other female students muttering to each other. Ria stepped into the lockers as the other stared at her. Stretching she yawned and headed to the one that, coach had given her. Opening it she hung her bag and blazer up before blinking and looking around the corner. 

"Hey... Yukio-nii... Can you wrap my ankle after I've changed...?"

"Yeah sure. Hurry up though."

Nodding, she soon went back to changing, as the others left and headed to the gym, she sat on the benches in the middle and stared at her cousin before looking away. Kasamatsu finished taping her ankle before covering it with the bandage, and stood up as she slipped her shoe on, before holding out his hand. 

"Lunch. You're going to tell me about that nightmare, or before you leave for work after school." He glared at her, before sighing. "You aren't coming back tonight, because of work so why not just tell me. You would probably forget by the weekend anyway."

"Fine. God. I'll tell you later, can we just go now?"

o=o=o=o

The two entered the gym as the rest of them looked over at the duo. Riaka slipped her hands into her shorts pockets as Kasa stopped near the others, Riaka standing near Kise and grumbled a little. The blonde just chuckled lightly at what she was moaning about. The coach soon stood in front of everyone holding the clipboard. 

"Alright. As a request from the seniors. They'll be teaching you today. For the next two hours, since this is your two hour period for sports." His gaze turned to the seniors and then towards Riaka and Kise as the two wondered towards the basket with the balls in. "I take it... Kise is helping Riaka?" His gaze turned towards the captain as he nodded. 

"Those two are sorting out Riaka's shooting. We'll sort the rest out." There was a small squeals from the girls at the thought of being taught by the seniors, though some of the guys groaned that Riaka wasn't teaching them as well, and some girls moaned a about Kise spending two hours with Riaka and not them. "Oi! Oi! Shut up!"

There was a shout on the other side of the court as everyone stared towards the duo. Riaka sat on the floor as Kise crouched near her. Kasamatsu soon headed over to her and knelt down in front of her, Moriyama and Kobori just stared with the trio, before Kobori coughed and turned towards the group stepping in front of them with Moriyama. The two blinked before the students stared to mumble a little.  
A few of the girls that stood on the outside glared at Riaka as they muttered about her gaining attention. Though one of the guys stared at the group and scoffed at their idiocy. 

"You girls are stupid." They looked at the guy, before he pointed towards the trio as Kasa helped the girl of the ground. "You never take in the more important parts of another person's appearance."

Kobori smiled a little before looking towards the girls who stared at the guy with offended looks. Moriyama smirked before laughing as the rest of the students chuckled and giggled at the offended expressions. 

"Do you guys ever read the news on basketball players? I thought you at least would try to be more supportive fans for Kise." Shrugging he sighed and turned back to his friends. "Oh well I guess... If you don't even read the magazines on basketball. You can't really be called fan girls."

"Hey. I couldn't care about Kise..." The two seniors blinked. "I don't care for blondes."

"Yeah. Kiruka likes Kasamatsu-senpai."

Riaka lifted her head and turned towards the group at the sentence that was said. Kise glared at them, before they all turned to a shocked captain. Though, there was a laugh, before Riaka turned her head towards the blonde model, and then towards her cousin, before gritting her teeth. This was annoying her. Huffing a little she kicked Kise to shut him up before Glaring at the girls. 

"Right. And why would we care. Torayo prefers the second year from Yōsen. Right what was his name again...?"

"It... Was Himu-"

"Oh my god! Enough already! No one gives a shit who likes who!" Riaka stood there glaring at the three girls. As one of the boys sighed quietly.

"Neh. Riaka. Let them finish. I want to know who Harusaya likes." The girls turned to the quiet girl as she blushed and looked away. As the kid looked towards the black haired girl. "Because it had to be better than anyone else right?"

"And even if you don't like Kise or any of the player from this school. You should still at least read the magazines to know about the player you do like." Another guy said shrugging. "It's common sense and a commitment of a fan to do this."

Riaka smiled at the fact that there were kids that read about the players who showed up in the magazines. Being a player herself she read them all the time to know who her rivals were and how strong they all are in skill and general overlooks. Though now she was a little intrigued by who the last girl liked.

"I... I don't want to say mine..." The others looked at her as Riaka stared at her, when the girl blushed more and panicked. As soon as it hit Riaka she frowned and glared at the girl. “I-If I do… I might upset a-a few h-here…”

"It's the ace isn't it...?" Her hands clenched into fists in her pockets, when the girl looked away nervously, Riaka gritted her teeth, at the realization, and she felt her chest tighten slightly in pain. She couldn’t deny that she was jealous of the girl, and that the girl could probably get Aomine, so it hurt knowing that. Kise turned his gaze towards the girl, before looking back towards Riaka. "That's why you keep staring at us. Isn't it?" 

"You mean... She likes Aominecchi?"

As soon as the name was mentioned the girl buried her head into her hands covering her face. Some people muttered amongst each other, as Kasa and Kise looked towards Riaka, then at each other, before Kasamatsu coughed. 

"Okay. That's enough." Kasamatsu sighed, getting over the sudden shock from the three confessions. “Riaka and Kise, go back to practicing, as for you lot. We’ll begin with basic dribbles and passes.” Kasamatsu blinked a little before turning towards the coach. “Hey Coach. Can I borrow Riaka after we finished dribbling and passing?”

After the question was asked, there was a sound of feet hitting the floor before a small grumble of 'ouch' and snickering. The girl was about to jump, but had frozen halfway through the preparation of tube jump, when her name was said, before falling forward from loss of balance, and stumbling. Kneeling on the floor, Riaka turned her gaze towards her cousin. Kise stood there trying to hold his laughter back, snickering quietly at the sudden shocked faces shared between Riaka and their coach. Kobori and Moriyama all looking their captain, wondering what the point guard was trying to arrange.

“Also. Kise, I need you to go and get Nakamura.”

The blonde looked at the captain and blinked. “Nakamura-senpai?” He looked towards Riaka as she blinked and turned towards the former small forwards of Teikō.

“Nakamura…?” Riaka stood there thinking a little before blinking and her eyes widen. “Glasses about Yay high… Greyish blonde hair?” Kasamatsu nodded. “The one I stuck cat ears on during middle school, cause of his first name?” Another nod. “I haven’t seen him for ages.”

“So coach… Can I borrow Riaka?”

The coach looked at Kasamatsu figuring out what he wanted to do. The students looked around at each other wondering what the third year was thinking. Though one of the boys blinked, and tilted his head in realization, Kobori turned to the kid as he stepped forward and rose his hand a little. “Ano… Kasamatsu-senpai…” The elder looked round, as Riaka stared at the kid. “Are you by any change going to have Moriyama-senpai, Nakamura-senpai and Riaka-chan teach us shooting?”

A smirk soon appeared on Kasamatsu face, and Riaka was about to interfere when the Coach looked at the girl, making her fall silent. It was a good idea but, her ankle. Is her cousin even thinking straight? If he tries to get her to do formless shooting, Riaka is just going to kill him in his sleep. Kise slapped Riaka’s shoulder a little and smiled, blinking, Ria just sighed and turned around, going to grab a ball.

“But… Why would Riaka teach US shooting?” One girl said, as she gripped the ball in her hand. “She isn’t that great.” A small flinch came from the girl, as Kise looked between the girls and Riaka. “Didn’t she only just start basketball?” A small growl came from her, as Kasamatsu looked round at Riaka, before turning to the girls.

“Wait. Guys. She was on par with Tōō’s ace nearly!”

“Damare… I’ve had it…” Riaka dropped the ball and stood there. “All of you belittling me… Because I’m a girl… Because this is the first time people have seen me touch a basketball…” She soon kicked the basket holding the balls. “JUST... SHUT UP!”

“Riakacchi…” 

Kise soon started to walk over to her, as Moriyama and Kobori went to pick the balls up. Kasamatsu looked round, as some of the girls backed off and huddled together. Kise stopped for a moment, his eyes widening. Remembering that even when Riaka was pissed off in middle school, not even Aomine could fully sort her out, no one could, except their former captain before Akashi. The girl soon headed towards the back doors of the gym, Kise stood there as the three seniors sighed. Riaka soon sat on the steps near the gym, calming herself down a little. The rest of them, just decided to get on with everything. The coach turned to Kise and told him to give Riaka a basketball, and to tell her to use the hoops outside to practice her shooting, until she feels like coming back in. The coach then turned back towards the first years and the seniors.

“Okay. Let’s be quiet about what just happened.” His gaze turned to the girls who pushed the girl to her limits. “You four sit out, till I feel like letting you learn something.” He then turned to Kasamatsu. “Kasamatsu. Start by splitting the group into four groups. Two groups of dribbling, and two groups of passing.” Kasamatsu nodded, as he turned towards Moriyama and Kobori. “Kise and Kasamatsu you two will teach dribbling, whilst you two sort out the passing.”

They both nodded, putting the last balls back into the basket, before taking it over to the group. Kasamatsu sorting out the groups, as Kise soon came back into the gym, Kobori telling him that he was on dribble duty with Kasamatsu. The blonde nodded, before looking back at the doors again, rubbing his stomach a little, and letting out a sigh. He was used to being hit, but Riaka’s hits hurt more than what her cousin’s did.  
Kasamatsu looked towards the doors, and then the blonde. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before walking over to the blonde, and tugging his shirt a little. Kise looked at him before lowering himself a bit to hear what the older player wanted to say. The honey-brown eyes blinked before he looked towards the teen.

o=o=o=o

the back doors opened, only one person took notice. Though as Riaka stepped back into the gym, closing the doors behind her, she panted a little shaking her head. The sound off sneakers stopped, as they looked at the girl. A small chuckle came from one of them, as she blinked and lifted her head turning around, her eyes widened, and a small grin lacing her lips, as she looked at the second year sitting on the bench. The seniors looked towards her, small smiles gracing their lips. She was normal again. The students smiled and looked at each other. All three shoot guards were in the gym, which meant they would be shooting around soon. Kise ran towards her before she side stepped, though, a small flinch came from her, as Kise hit the floor, but, she lifted her foot, clicking her ankle slightly. Walking over to the bench, she sat down, and turned to the second year, as he pulled the tape out of the bag, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. 

"Nyana-chi~" She giggled as he sighed at the pet name the girl had given him. "Neh, neh. How are you~?"

"I'm alright and you're as energetic as ever." Riaka smiled and swung her legs a little, looking towards the ceiling. "Hey. Riaka." Her gaze turned towards the ash-blonde haired shoot guard, humming a little. "Kasamatsu-senpai told me what happened before I was fetched. Ignore the girls." He patted her head a little. "They're just jealous because of how close you are to the ones that like."

She blinked and let out a small laugh, leaning into the friendly gesture. "Arigatō, Shin-san."

"Ahh. Stop adding -san to my name!" Riaka giggled at his reaction. "I'm only a year older that you."

"Then I'll call you Nya-Nya." Riaka quickly hopped off the bench and ran a few steps from it, before her could get grab her - in a friendly way. "Or should I call you Naka-senpai?"

"Just call me Shinya or Nyana-chi." He sighed and stood up, before walking over to the crowd of first years with her. "Anything, just don't add -san."

"Nyana-chi it is then." Riaka blinked before looking at him. "Hey... How is Hayakawa? I haven't seen anyone else from, the team today, except who is in the gym."

"Ahh." He sighed tiredly. "Still hard to understand him, but I'm sure he is fine... I think."

Riaka laughed, before hearing Kasamatsu cough to gain everyone's attention. Moriyama soon came to stand with them, as Kobori and Kise made their way to the bench to have a break. The coach sat down with them, he was observing Riaka, and so he knew how much she could handle, ready for the games she would be playing in.

"Okay. So you will be split into three groups. One group will solely concentrate on three pointers. This group will be taught by Moriyama."

As Kasamatsu said that, Moriyama made his way to one of the hoops. With one of the small baskets holding some of the balls. Riaka glared towards her cousin getting a feeling of dread in her stomach. 

"The second group will be shots from within the three - point line. Those being one and two point shots, Nakamura will be teaching you guys."

Nakamura soon dragged a basket holder, to one of the side hoops, whilst Riaka gulped and sighed. Some of the kids muttered amongst themselves to where they were going to go. Kasamatsu soon pointed to Riaka.

"Lastly. Riaka will be teaching a different kind of shooting. For you people who know of Daiki Aomine. You should be familiar with this style of shooting. Riaka is going to be teaching formless shooting."

The girls and guys muttered amongst themselves some beginning to change their choice. Others still sticking to what they wanted to progress in more. "Each group will have ten minutes trying out the different shooting. So don't bother trying to decide where to go. You're all getting a go at each form of shooting."

There was some groans at the plan, before Kasamatsu looked at the clock, they had spent forty minutes on dribbling and passing, twenty minutes on each swapping the two groups around so they all could learn the basics of both. Then had a small ten minute try out game on using the dribbling and passing together, with what shooting methods the class knew, so they could work on their weak shots, than their strengths, this was roughly around the time Riaka had come back in.  
Turning to look at Riaka as she stood there spinning the ball in her hand before bouncing it on the ground. Everyone went silent, and watched the girl. Though she stopped before turning her head towards the blonde on the bench, and called him over. Again, when Kise stood in front of her, she sounds the ball again before bouncing it, her gaze looking around Kise, before smiling.

The blonde soon ran towards her as she bounced the ball once before bouncing the ball behind her back then through her legs, a grin replacing her smile, as she soon bounced it between Kise's legs and spun around the blonde grabbing the ball and heading towards the hoop. A short laugh came from the American - Japanese girl as she bounced it into her other hand and soon put more force into the bounce, before jumping in the air and grabbing the ball before Kise could reach it, her body twisting slightly to the side as she flicked her wrist with more force than usual. Aiming the ball straight towards the hoop. Some of the kids gaped a little in shock, whilst others called her name out, because of the positioning of her body, and how she was falling.  
When Kise landed on the floor from his jump, the ball hit the ground. Riaka groaned sitting on the floor huffing a little, rubbing her lower back. There was a short laugh from Nakamura, as Kasa just sighed, and Kobori and Moriyama smiled a bit. Riaka blinked and turned towards Kise, as the blonde held his hand put to help her up. Smiling she took the offered hand, and stood up, before dusting herself off and sighing, setting her hands on her hips.

"Hey. Ry-kun... You think I could kick Kiao-chi's ass with that shot?"

"Well." He stood up, his hands on his hips as they stared at the ball. "If you perfected it a little better... Yeah. You could probably fool Aominecchi."

Kasa soon looked towards the stunned first years. His arms crossed in front of his chest. As Riaka and Kise caught their breath, having a small conversation between them. The coach jotted down a few things, before looking over at the captain and nodding towards the third year.

"Alright. Now we're going to put you all into groups. I want hands up if your weakness three pointers." His eyes scanned over the hands and hummed. "You guys stand over there. Now for one and two points. Those are mainly dunks and from the inner lining." Scanning the group again he sighed. "Okay, you lot stand over there. Most of you know formless shots then. You six are the only ones who don't right?"

Riaka looked up at them, before making her way over to the group. Kasamatsu looked towards her, as she stared at the others. A small humming sound came from her as she scanned over the uneven groups. Blinking, she soon started with the three pointers.

"Okay. If I tap your shoulder. Go to Moriyama-senpai." There were nods before she began. Moving on to the one and two pointers she turned towards Moriyama seeing five already over there she blinked. "Okay. Same here. If tapped. Go to Moriyama." Tapping another five. She then pointed at two in the middle. "And you two go over there as well.

"Moriyama you can start."

"Hai, hai Yukio." He turned to the group of first years. "Alright guys let's start."

There was a sound of 'yes' rang through the gym as Riaka then turned towards Nakamura, and towards the left overs. Humming a little she did the same as what she did for Moriyama. First sending four from the three pointer group over to the second year? Before sending eight from the one and two pointer group. Leaving herself with ten. Turning to her cousin she smiled.

"It works out. There is 36 of us in the class. Taking out Kise and myself leaves us with 34. 12 with Kamo-chi, 12 with Nyana-chi and 10 with myself."

Kasamatsu looked over and nodded. Before patting her shoulder. He headed over to the bench to sit with Kise, Kobori and the coach as Riaka walked over to her group, the other groups already starting the practice.

o=o=o=o

She looked over the crowd of first years like herself. Some were smaller than her, only by an inch or two, and others were taller than her, but only about an inch taller or smaller than Yukio. 

"Alright. Listen up, let me get one thing straight, I'm not like Kasamatsu. You see there are five positions in basketball. Point Guard, Shooting Guard, Center, Power Forward and Small Forward." The group nodded, as she sat her hands on her hips. "Yuki-nii is a point guard, so he is the person who orders everyone around. Which is why he is somewhat strict all the time. He coordinates the players, to make sure everything runs smoothly, and the ball goes to the right person during a game."

Looking around she then pointed towards Moriyama and Nakamura. "Nakamura-senpai and Moriyama-senpai are both Shooting Guards. They shoot long ranged shots. As well as guard the perimeter players when on defence." She turned to Kobori. "Kobori is a center. He usually goes in for the defence and is the one who gets the ball when released at the start of a game. A center has a more advantage in height than the rest of us." Smiling she giggles. "Kobori-senpai, we use his height as an advantage for defence to protect our hoop, or grab rebounds if Hayakawa-senpai fails to get them, sometimes his height is used to score goals, when Kasa sticks him on offense."

"Pain Riaka." Kobori muttered as Kasamatsu laughed. "Though. She got a perfect description on you Captain."

"As for power forwards and small forwards." Riaka scratched her head. "I guess Kise would be the Small Forward. They score points by using short cuts. How to explain that. Hm."

"Like if Kasamatsu-senpai used his drive, then passed to Kise and Kise scored. Would that be using a short cut?"

"Yeah. I guess it's like that. That's a small forward in one way. Other ways they steal the ball as well, but only on defence." Kise looked over at them as Riaka explained the positions to everyone. "When a small forward is on defence they steal rebounds the best they can, or if the ball is stolen from our side, a small forward would use their speed and skills to stop the steal and take the ball back, all whilst defending the hoop."

"So... What are you Riaka?"

"Huh." She blinked and frowned. "Ah well. I'm not an official member yet. Since I have an injury, I haven't been given a position." There was a few whines of wanting to know and she chuckled lightly. "But if I was to have one, I'd probably get stuck as a point guard or small forward."

"Riaka-chan you said that Hayakawa-senpai got rebounds. Wouldn't that make him a small forward or center?"

"Hm. Rebounds don't stick to one or two positions. If Kasamatsu-senpai wanted to, he could try and attempt for a rebound."

Shrugging the boy hummed, as she sighed. Stretching she looked around the crowds before taking a deep breath. After explaining this she was going to begin teaching them formless shots.

"Look. Kasa-nii concentrates more on coordination, and his drives. Kise concentrates on steals and short cuts to scoring. Kobori-senpai is more offense with height, Moriyama-senpai is long ranged attacks whilst Nyana-chi goes for block the perimeter players." Smiling she giggled. "Hayakawa-senpai is a power forward. He helps out the center when they are on defence. But if the center isn't on defence, the power forward becomes the defence person. He plays under the hoop. Sometimes he opposes the other team’s power forward, but Kasamatsu mostly uses Hayakawa for rebounds since he is good at getting rebounds."

Clapping her hands together she sighs and nods, going over to the ball basket. She took a ball and soon began to bounce it on the ground. The group looked towards her as she jumped in the air, before leaning backwards. A girl gasped as soon as her body reached an almost parallel stance, and she flicked her wrists as the ball went into the hoop.

"Now." She turned towards the group. "That was a formless shot. A formless hot is a shot that can be made from any angle and position on and off the court. They are most used in street ball. A version of basketball where official rules don't apply and fouls are shunned upon. It's like putting violence into a game." Smiling she set her hands on her hips. "When a formless shot is made. You have to make sure you somewhat obey the actual rules in basketball and not go by streetball rules - unless you’re in a game of streetball then it doesn't matter."

"Right now. We will do ones that are easy. And since this isn't a streetball game. NO VIOLENCE!" The group nodded each grabbing a ball, a d lining up behind the free throw line. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at the hoop and sighed. 'Sorry... I took your shot Daiki.' Standing on the side lines she nodded to the first person. "Alright imma show you the move we are going to try. So watch closely."

o=o=o=o

Coughing Riaka stood there, she rubbed her wrist a little watching the group. She had shown them the formless shot to practice, and now she was watching over them. Every now and again, she had to tell them to relax. Relaxing being the whole point of a formless shot. A shot where you are so relaxed, and free willed, letting your body do what it wants. A streetball shot where you do what you please to score a shot, by using the ball instead of your fists and feet. A nerve twitching in her as she growled a little at the arguing between two of the girls. Her gaze glared towards them before she walked over to them, grabbing the collar of their shirts, she soon pulled them apart, maybe a little too forceful, but it did shut the two up. A few kids mumbled at her way of sorting things out, which just made them receive a glare. The small group stumbled over each other and began continuing with their shots. 

Never again. Was Riaka going to be teaching. Ever.

Letting go of the two girls she soon set her hands on her hips. Noticing that she was a few inches taller than the two of them, she smirked. Before frowning again and glaring at them.

"If all you two are gonna do is fight, go sit in separate corners. Ya'll distracting the others."

The two girls huffed before handing Riaka the two basketballs and sitting I separate corners. Humming herself, she turned and bounced the ball as she walked to the basket. Looking at the clock as she dropped the two balls into the basket, her gaze went to Moriyama and Nakamura who both nodded in agreement, then turning to Kasa, and gestured for the switch around.

"Alright. Switch." Kasa walked over to Riaka as she stood there giving the balls to her new group. "Oi. Ri-chan, how much longer are you able to hold out for?"

She blinked and looked at him thinking for a few seconds. Resting her foot flat, before lifting and moving it around. Flinching a bit. Sighing she shook her head, and frowned.

"I probably won't be able to do the last ten minutes. I would have to stop after this one."

The third year nodded before looking at the group, he turned towards Kise. "Oi. Kise." The blonde looked towards their captain and blinked. "The last ten minutes before the mini match. You think you could take over for Ri?"

"I guess. Though, I haven't fully got the hang of her formless shots yet."

"Just teach them what you know."

The blonde nodded as Kasamatsu looked round at Riaka as she stood watching the group. Smiling he walked back to the bench, before making plans on the mini game with Kobori. They decided they would let Riaka and Kise play, since technically it's just to show them how a game is actually played. Though to let Riaka play, she needed to re-tape her ankle and rest for the last ten minutes before the game.

Riaka laughed a little as she watched the group get straight into doing the shot. It seemed that they were watching them after Moriyama had explained how a three pointer worked. Probably whilst they were waiting in the line, they were watching her group.

"Guys remember to stay relaxed. Don't be so tense when shooting." 

The doors opened as the ring tune was sounding through the gym. Her gaze turned towards Hayakawa as he looked towards her.

"Ria(ka) your phone (is) ring(ing). Some(body) call(ed) Kiao(-chi)!"

Her cheeks turned bright red, at the name mentioned as she ran over and snatched her phone from the power forwards hand and ran out the gym, telling Kise to take over and Kasamatsu she would be back in a few minutes.

"(Shi)nya!" The shooter face palmed at his name being mentioned. "Teach(er) told me (to) give you (the) work you miss(ed)."

"Hai. Just leave it near my locker."

He passed the ball, to the next kid as Kasamatsu looked over at Hayakawa. Quickly getting up he gestured for the power forward to come over to him.

"Hey. You think you could explain a power forwards and show them what one does?"

"I (can) do that. When (is) the match?"

"It's in about ten minutes. Go tell your teacher that I'll be borrowing Nakamura and you for rest of the lesson."

Hayakawa nodded before leaving the gym, closing the doors behind him as Kise continued to keep an eye on Riaka's group. A visible frown on his lips as Kasamatsu looked over at the blonde model. He knew about the feelings he harboured for Riaka, but nothing Kasa would say, could help. Sighing hr sat back down as Kobori muttered at the sudden change in Kise's mood, making the point guard groan at the fact that the blonde didn't want Riaka to be so friendly with Aomine. Only the team - except Hayakawa and Moriyama, knew who Kiao was, and none of them could support Kise's moods, when it came to a situation like now.

o=o=o=o

_”Ah. Ria."_ The voice made her heart skip slightly as she sat on the bench near the back of the school. _"Sorry. But. Sats said she saw Haizaki."_

_"Where? And when? Wait. Are you slacking again?"_ Riaka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _"If you keep slacking. I'm going to overtake you one day Kiao-chi."_

_"Yeah, yeah Ribaka."_ He sighed and she heard static as he moved around a little. _"And no. Well I am now. But Sats had to go get some bottled water for the team, because the cafeteria ran out. As she did, she saw Haizaki heading for the train station."_

Riaka stared at the wall. That meant Zaki was somewhere in Kanagawa, and after what she had done, he could go for anyone. Riaka frowned, then her eyes widened.

_"Hey. Daiki. I have a request. You think you can get to Kanagawa?"_

_"Haaah. Why?"_

_"Because. Kasa-nii has two little brothers. I don't want Zaki getting anywhere near them."_ She gritted her teeth. _"I'll never forgive myself I'd they get hurt."_

_"Haaah. Isn't it Kasamatsu job to get them?"_ It was silent for a minute before he sighed. _"Fine. I'll get Sastuki as well."_

_"Thank... You."_ Riaka looked at the ground near her feet. Sighing quietly, before she lifted her head and stared at the sky. _"Anyway. I'll see you both later. I have to teach the other first years, how to shoot a formless shot. Yukio-nii’s orders."_

A small hum came from the other end before a yawn, and Ria just scoffed a little before hearing a tired 'later' and then the irritating high pitched beeping sound, indicating that the other had hung up.

o=o=o=o

Sighing she walked back into the gym, side stepping before Kise could hug her, and stretched. Blinking Kasamatsu looked towards her, before gesturing for her to get over there. Obeying, she soon jogged over with Kise walking behind her. The heterochromian girl stood there, her eyes looking at the plan. 

"I can't be a point guard. I've never been a point guard ever!" Sighing he knew that Riaka would react to the plan in this way. Though all he did was softly pat her head and laugh a little.

"C'mon Ri-chan. I have taught you the basics of a point guard. You obviously know what a point guard does and wasn't your favourite NBA player a point guard to? It's worth a shot, right?"

"Hah? Nai, Nai." She giggled a little. "Dwyane Wade is a Shooting Guard." Coughing a little she smiled. "Payton was the Point Guard, but he no longer plays, so Chalmers would be the next Point Guard..." Shaking her head she soon glared at the elder frowning as he smirked at her. Growling a little she closed her eyes and sighed, before turning her head and folding her arms. "Fine. I'll try and be a point guard. Geez."

Riaka looked around, and blinked. As the second and third years made their way over to the bench. Folding her arms again, she groaned a bit. So, she had to try and be like Kasa. Humming a little she looked between the groups. Nakamura, Moriyama, Hayakawa, Kise, Kasamatsu, Kobori and herself. That's what the team is made up off. Kasamatsu would take the main four, which meant, her gaze turned towards Nakamura, as he blinked and looked at her. A small huff came from her as she walked over to the first years.

"Aye aye... I need three more people!" She glared towards the group. "Doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl. I just need three, and two to go on the bench." Her gaze went over, as she turned to Shinya. "Oi. Nyana-chi. Get over here."

"Huh... Why?"

"'Cause, I know that Yukio will leave me with you and three first years." She huffed, as Kasa laughed slightly. "So. Help me choose a second Shoot guard, and the other three positions."

Sighing, he soon made his way over to the girl’s side, and stood there. Scanning the crowd, the two, picked out five more kids, before heading over to the bench. Sitting down, sighing, she looked at the group and scratched her head. How was she meant to do this? Her gaze shifted towards Nakamura, and blinked before turning back to the others. She was at a total loss.  
Looking around she gulped, before getting up and walking over to the coach. Her hands sat on her hips, as she soon pinched the bridge of her nose, before being given a clipboard. Heading back over, Riaka gripped the board a little tighter than usual. Her eyes looking towards Kasa, before turning back to the group. Standing there, taking a calming, deep breath, she soon smiled.

"Alright. I'm not as good as Kasamatsu-senpai, but I'm not one for this position either." Standing there she soon removed the pen from the holder and wrote down the side on a bit of paper. "So here is how it’s gonna go. Nakamura, you're our shoot guard. Saya, you're small forward, Misoro, you're center. Yaketo, you're the power forward, and obviously I’m going to have to be the point guard. Sadly. We'll start with man-to-man defence, and if anything, we will change to zone. Only if we have to though."

They nodded, wearily as Riaka set the clipboard down, and walked over to the court. Standing at one side, as the others stood in their spots, and Misoro stood in the center spot. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and stretched a little before nodding. Once the whistle went, Misoro and Kobori both jumped, and Misoro, touching the ball first, pushed it towards Ria, who caught it, before bouncing it on the ground. Her gaze scanning the area, as she looked at Nakamura, before looking towards the other two, humming a little she soon began advancing towards the line, before stopping and staring at her cousin.  
Her bouncing of the ball continued before she smirked, and stepped back before doing a turn around on the senior, and then passing to Saya, who broke into a speed pace dribble, whilst being tailed by Kise and Moriyama, Riaka ran down one side, and Nakamura on the other before, she stopped and backed up a little, running to the other side, as Saya passed her the ball, and Riaka dribbling it too the side before stopping and shooting the ball.

The other nine, watched as the ball landed through the hoop, and Riaka sighed, before letting out a small chuckle, once the score changed to 3 - 0. Kasamatsu looked at her, as Saya hugged the girl, and Misoro ruffled her hair, leading Riaka to smack the boys hand away gently, laughing a little. Hayakawa grabbed the ball, as her team retreated back to their side of the court, going into a zone defence. Three up front, and two at back. Misoro and Yaketo in the back, whilst Saya, herself and Nakamura were at the front. Looking around she watched the others closely, as Hayakawa threw the ball to Kasa. Lifting her shorts she lowered herself slightly, as the senior dribbled the ball, telling Moriyama to go down the wing, and Kise to go down the other wing, leaving Kobori in the third floor area, and Hayakawa near the basket. Riaka had only been up against Kasamatsu's drives once before, and that was when she was in her second year of middle school, unless you count the small match yesterday, which was just for fun, so both were holding back.

Looking between the three, she stepped back a little, before turning towards the wing, gesturing for Nakamura to block Kise, before turning towards Moriyama, and looking back towards Yaketo to keep an eye on Moriyama. Her gaze looked back at her cousin as he soon broke into a fast pace dribble, her eyes widen, before she turned and ran after him, skidding in front of him, before knocking the ball out of his grasp towards Saya, as she broke out into a fast pace run, dribbling the ball, Riaka soon sprinted towards the other end, once Saya passed her the ball, yet was stopped by Kise, who stole it mid pass, and passed it to Moriyama.

"Shit. Nakamura!"

Her gaze turned towards the second year, as he jumped to block the ball, yet just missed it. Gritting her teeth when the ball went into the basket, making it 3 - 3. Her gaze lowered a little, as she cussed quietly in American, and sighed. This is why she never played as a point guard.

o=o=o=o

(A/N: Imma skip the rest of that game, since it's not an actual game which happened in the anime. Though I will probably do a game where, I write out at least two of the four quarters in a match, but I'm not that well at writing basketball matches yet. So sorry in advance.) 

o=o=o=o

Kise sat there on the floor as Riaka laid on her back staring at the ceiling panting before letting out a few tired laughs. The blonde looked at her and smiled. Before the rest of the occupants looked towards her as soon as she began to burst out with laughter. Some mumbling and others asking why she was laughing, before she lifted herself off the floor and sat on her feet coughing a little. Wiping her eyes a little, she soon stood up, before falling backwards. Her eyes widened a little, as she stared at her feet. Riaka soon tried to lift herself up before falling backwards again. Her head lowered as she rested her arms on her knees and her forehead resting on her clasped hands. Kise looked at her, before setting a hand on her shoulder. Ria lifted her head and nodded as Kise lifted her taking her over to the bench, as Kasamatsu soon knelt before her taking her shoe and sock off before removing the bandage and the old tape. 

After he had tapped her ankle the bell rang indicating that it was lunch. Kasamatsu stood back up and sighed as he looked round after the coach told everyone to go freshen up and then head to lunch. Kise, and the others all heading out as Kasa stared at his cousin. The coach retreating to his office. When they were alone, Kasa sighed and stares at Riaka, worried.

"Alright. What's with your mood? First you’re average, then you’re depressed, after that angered. You were just laughing like an idiot and now you annoyed." 

"The... Nightmare." Her head rose a little to look at her cousin. "You remember that kid. Haizaki, the one we were all trying to think of ways to sort out."

"Ah. The one you got into a fight with that time in the garden, because he stole your food and, started on Kise?"

"Yeah. Him." Her gaze lowered as she gulped. "It was about a day during middle school, uh. Well a day that he tried to take advantage of me." Gritting her teeth, her hands gripping her knees. "It was when he forced himself on me, and Aomine stuck up for me."

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Yukio glared at her as she shifted a little on the bench. "Do you know how much I would've done if I knew?"

“See. That.” She stood up ignoring the pain in her ankle. “That is exactly why I didn’t. You have no idea what Zaki can do!” Gritting her teeth, she looked at the floor and sat down. “If any of you got hurt, Aunty wouldn’t forgive me… That’s why I didn’t mention it.”

“Ri-chan…” His blinked, before his eyes narrowed. “Wait. What did you mean by ‘any of you’ Riaka?” He asked the question with a slight growl. “What did you do so badly, that everyone would be at risk?”

“K-Kasa… Do-don’t worry.” She raised her hands, and gulped. “I… I got Sats and Dai to pick the other two up and bring them here. They’ll be safe!” Her eyes widened as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

“Riaka Lazulite.” Her glared at her as she flinch at the name. “What did you do?”

“I-i… He…” Gulping a little, Riaka looked anywhere but at her cousin’s face. Her words coming out in a jumble line with no stopping. “HaizakiwantedtomeetupwithmesoIdid.HeaskedmequestionswhichIanswered–thisiswhyIwasinTokyoyesterday,-whichI’msorryforlyingaboutagain.” She breathed a little panicking. “AndnowZaki-Zakiisprobablyaftermebecauseikneedhiminthestomachandwindedhim-thenlefthiminthecourtsbeforerunningbacktothetrainstationandstayingatthecourtstocalmdown.”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down and repeat all that. I can’t understand you when you speak so quickly.” He knelt down in front of her sighing, as she trembled a little and stared at him. “What happened yesterday Ri-chan?”

Riaka hiccupped and nodded, taking a deep breath and calming down. “Y-yesterday, I got a t-text from Haizaki. He said he wanted to meet up and so I agreed, because he always does something bad if he doesn’t get his own way.” Lowering her head, she messed with the hem of her shirt.

“When we got to Tokyo, he dragged me to the courts we all used to play in, and asked me questions on why I still liked to play basketball, and Aomine. He also seemed concerned about my injury, which I know for a fact, was an act. He never cares, just uses.

After he asked me the questions, I tried to leave, but he still held me back, which pissed me off, because he kept calling me weak, and that I was nothing like before – which is true but that isn’t the case. So out of anger I spun round, and winded him, before running and leaving him the courts. Now he is probably in Kanagawa looking for me, so I made sure that someone would pick the others up from school. I chose, Daiki and Satsuki, because Satsu would take the guys, and Daiki would sort Haizaki out. They don’t have a very nice past. None of us do with Haizaki really.”  
Breathing a little, she frowned, and looked towards her cousin, a nervous expression on her face, before lifting her head towards the door, seeing the blonde standing there. Kasamatsu looked round, seeing Kise, as the blonde frowned, and gripped the handle of his bag. Riaka turned her head, and trembled faintly. The half-Japanese girl really didn’t want the blonde to hear any of what happened yesterday, because of how much he and Haizaki hated each other. It was more than what any of the other generation of miracles’ members.  
When the blonde turned to leave, Riaka panicked. Standing up, and just about to move towards the door, before being stopped by Yukio, who quickly caught her, before she hit the floor. The girls eyes widened in panic. This wasn’t meant to happen. Kise wasn’t meant to know about what actually happened yesterday. Why was this happening?

“Kise! Stop!”

“Kasa. Stop him!” She glared at her cousin, who just stood there. “Why aren’t you stopping him!? He could get hurt!”

“Ri-chan… Do you know about Kise?” His expression fell a little in a more guilty way. “I said I wouldn’t tell you, but… I think you should know at least.”

“W-what…?” She blinked kneeling in front of him. “Wh-what do I need to know? What is it that I don’t know about Ryōta? Kasa… What?”

Kasamatsu stared at his cousin’s oblivious nature, as she stared at him, slightly on the verge of tears, and curiosity at its peak, with a slightly hint of annoyance, at the fact that he hadn’t gone to stop their blonde friend from getting the shit kicked into him probably.

“Kise likes you, and not as a friend. He has done since he met you in your second year at middle school.”

There was a strangled choke, as the girl stared at the laminate flooring. Kise liked her? No one bothered to tell her this? He liked her, and all she did was talk about Aomine, to Kise. She shook her head, this really can’t be happening. Why didn’t anyone tell her beforehand? Did they think she would figure it out? They knew about her past, and how she didn’t understand feelings, or whatever a frigging crush was, until her aunt explained it to her. So how was she meant to figure out that the blonde had, and still likes her, even after three years of hearing about how she liked Aomine? Shaking her head, she soon stood up. Ignoring Kasamatsu’s protesting before, running out of the gym. She needed to stop Kise, before he reached the gates of the school, and fast.

o=o=o=o

Once she reached the entrance, she stopped for a short bit to catch her breath, before starting to run again. Her lungs were burning, she should’ve been used to running this much, after all she used to run for forty minutes, at high-pace speed during matches. So why was it hurting now? Was it because of the reason behind why she was now running towards the blonde basketball player walking in front of her? Reaching the blonde, she tackled him to the ground as, he stumbled forwards and stopped, just to look towards the girl. Her arms gripping his waist tighter, as she began to catch her breath, coughing a bit at the strong smell of his cologne.

God damn models, and their god damn cologne.

“S-sto..p… O-ok…ay” Coughing a little more, she frowned. “I-I’m… Sorry I d-did…n’t tell yo…u. Taki-chi.” She frowned and sighed a bit. “And… Being oblivious to your feelings.” A small chuckled left her as she released him. “To be honest. It looked more like, you like Yukio-nii, than me… So I never really thought that you had feelings for me.” He blushed faintly, before looking away and letting out a small ‘mh-hm’ as she continued to speak.

“Look. The reason I never told you, about all that happened yesterday, was because of the history between you and Zaki. He did so much mean shit to you, that I didn’t want anything else to hurt you… Though I guess whatever I was planning, all backfired on myself, because you did get hurt, and I failed on not letting you get hurt. So I’m… I’m sorry. I guess.

Also, please don’t go after him. I don’t want anyone getting hurt. I only called Daiki and Satsuki to Kanagawa, because I’m doing it for Aunt Kas, and Yukio. I would never be forgiven if something happened to my little cousins. So I really don’t want to be banned from that house. If that happens, there would be no reason for me to stay in Kanagawa after school, because I wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near Kasa-nii’s house. Aunt Kas already doesn’t like me because of my dad. So what’s the point of making her despise me, you know.”

Kise blinked at her, before smiling. She was just about to continue when he ruffled her hair. “It’s okay. I forgive you for not understanding my feelings, you don’t know how to read other people’s feelings properly right? I can’t blame you for not knowing that I like you.” Her hetrochromian eyes widened, as he smiled. “Also. You wanted to protect us all. I get it, and you didn’t want to lose your home. It’s fine Riakacchi. I forgive you okay. So don’t worry. I won’t go after Haizaki.”

“K…Kise…” She gritted her teeth, as her eyes watered a little. “I-I’m sorry!” She hugged him, as he petted her head. “I know how you feel, but I just can’t return those feelings. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you for so long.”

“It’s fine. Enough already.” The blonde frowned before sighing, as the senior walked over to them. “Look, Kasamatsu-senpai is here.”

Riaka looked round at her cousin and sniffled, before hugging the senior, and apologizing to him for not telling him the truth, or what Haizaki had done in the past. They stayed there for a few more minutes before hearing the bell ring, and heading back inside to clean the girl up before heading to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Damare! | 黙れ！ | Shut up!  
> Ribaka. | りばか。| Ribaka - Idiot Ri.


	5. Silence is Deadly | 沈黙は致命的です

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riaka heads out to her job, after a stressful day at school, but firsts meets with Aomine and Momoi to pick her little cousins with Kasamatsu and Kise.
> 
> Parting with Kasa and Kise, she heads to Tokyo for her job, telling them to avoid anywhere Haizaki would go.
> 
> She stays at Momoi's, feeling more safe there, then at her own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. They rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. How ever I do own Riaka Tenranseki and this story. As well as any other short lived OC's that appear. Like her parents Amanda Lazulite and Tekeshi Kasamatsu.
> 
> Note: Just a Remake. Translations at end.
> 
> I've put Kasamatsu's little brothers as twins. There isnt much information on them yet except that they are younger than Kasa.  
> So in this till we find more about them, they're twins and I gave them the names (Hiroshi and Hisashi.) They're also in their second year of middle school.
> 
>  
> 
> Key:
> 
> • Translations at the end.  
> • "Normal" - Talking (Obviously)  
> • "Bold" - Speaking in English/American  
> • "Normal italics" - Phone calls  
> • "Bold Italics"- American/English in Phone Calls  
> • Bold - Text messages.  
> • 'Italics' - Thoughts of any character  
> • o=o=o=o - Line Breaker/Time Skip  
> • o=o=o=o Flashbacks o=o=o=o

Soon as school had ended, she headed out of the entrance, making her way towards the gates, before waiting for Kise and Kasamatsu to catch up. The three of them, where going to go and grab the two younger ones from Momoi and Aomine, before she decided to head for her job. Riaka looked over her shoulder at her cousin and Kise, as they conversed about the upcoming practice game, the coach mentioned to Kasamatsu at the end of the day. Looking back around, she frowned and gripped her bag strap a little. Riaka didn’t have the guts to speak to any of the two after what happened at lunch, that she missed her lunch break because of, so as her stomach rumbled, whilst she walked, Ria felt her face burn in embarrassment, as she gulped, when the foots stopped behind her. Her gaze turning to the two boy, as she looked away nervously, her cheeks burning even more. It was so embarrassing.

Kasamatsu looked towards the blonde, before turning back to his cousin and sighed scratching the back of his head. Walking over to the girl, he ruffled her hair softly, before Riaka lifted her head and stared towards the senior, but stayed quiet, and covered her eyes a little with her fringe.

“Let go get the other two, then you can head and get food.” Kasa looked towards the blonde, who had adverted his gaze. “Kise, you coming back to mine?”

“Huh?” Blinking the honey-brown eyes looked up at his senpai, before nodding. “S-sure.”

Hearing the nervous sound behind Kise’s voice, Riaka peeked at him through her bangs, catching the faint blush that soon made its way across Kise’s cheeks. Blinking, her heterochromatic eyes shimmered. _‘Does… Ki like Kasa-nii…?’_ She looked towards a confused Kasamatsu, who just blinked at the ace, before looking back towards Riaka, who was slightly confused yet curious. _‘Has he given up on me? But that was quick though… I don’t want that.’_ Riaka gritted her teeth. _‘Yuki would just be a rebound then… I don’t want Yukio getting hurt…’_ Her gaze fell onto her cousin’s expression, as he frowned a little. _‘He was the only one, I could ever read properly… I’d have to ask him about this.’_  
Taking Kasa’s arm, she then took Kise’s arm, and continued to walk to the middle school. A small smile lacing her lips, as they walked, though she still kept slightly, quiet. Laughing a few times at the conversation between Kise and Kasamatsu, and how Kasa would moan at Kise, and Kise would apologize. Riaka found it hilarious, and yet, she always thought these two would be good together, more than herself and Kise. Riaka wasn’t going to lie, it passed her mind a couple of times through middle school of what a relationship between the both of them would be like, but then it was Aomine that always captured her attention, so she couldn’t imagine Kise and herself going so well, plus she wouldn’t be able to handle the blonde’s fan girls, without kicking the hell into one of them out of spite.

* * *

Deciding to get something to eat on the way to the school, the trio stopped off at one of the stores and grabbed something small to eat, Kise was obviously going to be having dinner at Kasa's and Riaka was going to be eating at Momoi's because there was no way that girl was going to let her go without dinner. Paying for there items the three headed straight for the school.

"So. When we get there. If Hiro and Hisa ask about Riaka. You stay quiet Kise."

"If Aunt Kas finds out I went to that school. She'll moan at Yukio. So no mentioning."

"And when we get to mine. Make sure the two don't say anything to Okā-san."

"Hai, hai. I won't say a thing about anything... Riakacchi, Senpai."

When they reached they reached the middle school she let out a sigh of relief seeing Aomine and Momoi there. Quietly she walked onwards beside Kise as Kasa called out to his younger brothers. Momoi lifted her gaze towards the trio before the two boys ran over to their brother. One jumping onto Kise's back and the other clung to Kasamatsu's arm. Riaka smiled softly before walking over towards Momoi and Aomine.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Neh. Yu-nii... is that Riaka?"

Momoi and Aomine looked towards the girl in slight shock, as she waved before walking off. The one that was on Kise's back climbed off and walked over to his twin, prying the younger twin off their brother's arm.

"Hiroshi!" Said boy looked at his brother and blinked. "You know dad said not to mention that."

"Ri-chan!" Momoi stomped her foot before running after the brownish-black haired girl. "Daiki! Walk faster!"

Kise looked towards Kasa as the senior frowned and looked towards the one that asked. He sighed and nodded before heading back the opposite way.  
Riaka stopped around the corner when Momoi grabbed her wrist to stop her. Waiting for Aomine to catch up, before she started asking questions about what just happened.

"What was that about? I thought they knew who you were?"

"I never mentioned Hiroshi and Hisashi knowing me. I only said that Yuki has two younger brothers."

"She did say that Sats." Aomine yawned as he stopped behind them and rubbed the back of his neck mumbling about begin tired. "Anyway. You're gonna be late Akate-chi, if you don't hurry."

"Ahh crap! And stop calling me that Ahomine!"

Snatching her wrist back she ran down the street to the subway, Momoi running after her again as Aomine walked, but a little faster than before so he actually didn't miss the train.

....

Standing on the train she leaned against the barrier splitting the doors from the seat row. Her cheeks a faint pink. As she clenched her fists. Her gaze looking away as Satsuki noticed the annoyance on Riaka's face. A small growl came from the Japanese - American player as the man shifted again. His hand dangerously close to Riaka's thigh. Momoi frowned she could see the action that the man was trying to pull over on her friend, though she couldn't do anything because of the people who were standing between herself and Riaka. The fact that Aomine was standing behind Momoi, also wasn't helping Riaka's case.

Soon as the doors opened for their stop Riaka shoved pass the man and onto the platform heading towards the bench near the stairs to wait for the other two. When Satsuki stepped off she ran straight over to Riaka and hugged her. Making sure she was okay. Muttering at how perverted men were these days. Aomine frowned a little. As Riaka stood glaring at the floor, her hands clenched at her sides before the three headed towards the café.  
Reaching the place. It wasn't far from the station. The two went to take a seat. Momoi noticing her friends went to sit with them whilst Aomine sat on another table. Knowing that Momoi would come seat with him eventually. 

"Hey Riaka! Can you serve some tables." The girl looked round from where she was standing near the till and shrugged before nodding. "You're a star!"

"No I'm not." She muttered under her breath as the guy next to her laughed. "Shattap Akito. Wasn't asking for ya input."

Storming away she headed towards the said tables she had to take orders from. Frowning when she reached the first table. Turning around she looked over the café slightly. Her gaze catching Aomine's and Momoi's who were sitting on the other side of the café.  
Coughing lightly she plastered her face with a fake smile. Her eye twitching lightly as she felt the evil glare from the girl sitting next to the boy.

"Welcome to Café Tomo Tsubasa. May I take your order?"

"Huh... Seki-chan.?" The boy looked at her and smirked. "That look suits you well. You should wear it more often."

"I think you should make your orders before I kick your asses out of here. Goha-chi." Her smile not faltering one bit. "So. What will you be having today?"

"Such a scary look Riaka."

"Muu. Shougo. I don't like the service here. Let's go."

"Don't be so jealous. She won't really do it." He smirked and looked back towards her as Riaka gripped her pencil. "If she did. Seki-chan would loose her only job."

"Akito! Swap tables with me please!"

She stormed away as Haizaki laughed a little before staring at the black - haired, red eyed waiter. Riaka soon took the orders of the table she swapped with and headed to the kitchen, before setting a small slip of paper in front of Momoi and Aomine. The door soon closed behind her. Before she came back out with the tray and took the slip back, before heading the give the table their coffee's telling them their food will be done in a few minutes.  
Heading to another table reading the slip she then placed it in her pocket and took the tables order before heading back to the kitchen. Opening the door with her back ad she carried the two trays, before setting one down on the first table, then walking to the next, before running into someone. A hiss came from her as she dropped the tray, her chest burning from the hot liquid.

"Fuck! That's hot..." She shook her arms and glared at the girl. "Ugh... You again. Do you even know how much one of these outfits cost?" Tilting her head as she dropped her arms. "It will be more than what you are probably saving up for university. Dumbass."

Akito soon apologize to the table he was at before running over to the two girls.

"What did you call me?!" The girl glared at her. "Shougo are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Blinking Riaka smirked before she doubled over in laughter. "Oh god. Oh my god. No way. You... think he is going to do something." Akito helped her back up as she coughed a little. "He is just using you. Like all the other girls. If you look weak and fragile. He'll pick you out, use you and make it seem like he cares for a few weeks. Then he'll throw you away like the garbage that you are. You're trash for even thinking that piece of shit will protect you."

She knelt down and picked the tray up, as well as the smashed shards off the cups. Momoi soon stood up and grabbed the girls wrist stopping the older girl from touching Riaka. As Riaka stood up she glared at the girl.

"Don't even touch me with those tainted hands. You crazy idiot."

Heading back towards the kitchen she walked through the door and dumped the tray on the side before going to get changed out of her outfit. Great. Now she had to wash the outfit before her next shift. Sighing she shoved the dress, socks and everything else into her bag before changing into her spare clothes and heading out of the room to clock out, before walking back through the kitchen sating bye to the people there and then out of the café. Tying her hair back into a scruffy bun.

"Ah. Ri-chan." Momoi ran over to her. As she reached Riaka, the pink haired girl linked arms with her, even with the denials and refusals coming from Riaka. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes. I'm okay. It wasn't a big deal..." Riaka blinked a little. "Except... I probably lost my job."

The pink haired girl gasped at what Riaka said before they continued walking back towards the girls house. 

* * *

Riaka stayed quiet as she began to think over a few things, mostly what she was going to do about her little cousins. Their birthda was soon, and she knew that her aunt and uncle probably didn't want her there. Stopping, she unlinked her arm from Momoi's to take her currently ringing phone from her pocket. Humming a little she answered before staring at the ground shocked a little.

"Ria-nee...?" The quiet voice came through the phone as she clenched her fists. "Sashi she isn't answering... Are you sure it's the right number?" The whisper was mentioned before Riaka choked a little. "Ria-nee... Is that you?"

"Y-yeah... How did you get my number... Though?"

"Ah... Well, Hisashi stole Kise-nii's phone whilst Yu-nii and him headed to the garden, something about a one-on-one game." Riaka stared at Momoi's and Aomine, holding out her hand, Momoi handed her phone to Riaka as the girl flipped it and quickly typed who it was she was speaking to.

"So... Ria-nee... Why didn't you stay earlier...?"

It was a different voice this s time, she figured it was probably Hisashi since he was the eldest twin, Hiroshi was probably sitting next to the other, clingy yo him. Riaka remembered Hiroshi doing that a lot whenever they were brought back from their grandma's. Handing the phone back to Momoi, she the walked off a little as the other two stared at the draft message. The duo caught up a little but still gave the girl her space.

"Well. I had to get to work. See Oba-San doesn't pay my rent, I have to. But... if I didn't have a job, I would've surely stayed with you guys a little longer."

"Okay. Hey, Ria-nee..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"Okaa-san stuck us in Yu-nii's room, but... We don't want to sleep in his room."

"Why... Is that?"

"Well. When Yu-nii told us to go upstairs, Okaa-san and him stared arguing about something. Kise-nii sat in your room with us, and stared at the ball on your dresser. He looked upset, and so did Yu-nii when he walked into the room."

There was slight static, she figured Hiroshi had the phone now.

"Is there something we don't know? Like... Why aren't we allowed to mention you or see you?"

"A-ah... W-well. That's because... Uhm..." There were two quiet hums, as Momoi and Aomine stared at her. "W-well, when I was in America..."

Momoi quickly pushed Riaka towards the front door and opened it telling her to go inside instead of saying this out on the streets, Aomine followed behind as the trio headed upstairs to the spare room

"When I was in America, your mama and papa, despite the short notice, your parents decided to bring Yukio over for my birthday." Riaka wrapped her arms around her legs, as she frowned. "I... didn't know a lot of rights and wrongs back then, since my mama and papa were always working. So when I opened the present that Yuki-nii gave me, I did the same thing as what I would see my parents do when thanking each other for a present."

"Wait... The present is that ball right?" Riaka hummed as Hiroshi and Hisashi stared at the rainbow basketball on the dresser. "What did you do that was so bad?"

"I-i... kissed Yukio."

The line fell quiet, but the call was still going, Riaka looked up as Momoi stared at her blushing and Aomine just gave her a look, that she really wasn't liking. Riaka waited for the two middle schoolers to process the information, as she kicked the ace, telling him to shut up.

"Hey. Ria-nee... Do you want to come to our birthday party?" Her eyes widened at what Hisashi asked, "You can bring your friends to. Kise-nii and the rest of the team are coming."

"I-i... Would like that. Thank you." Smiling, she quietly laughed, before turning towards Momoi and Aomine. "Would you two like to come to Hiroshi and Hisashi's party. There's gonna be streetball there."

"When is it?"

"February 11th."

"Yeah. Sure, we'll come."

"Oi, Sats don't decide for me!"

"Shut up Ahomine. They offered, they didn't have to! Accept with gratitude!"

Riaka laughed as the other two laughed hearing the muffled shouts from the other end, before hearing footsteps heading up the stairs.

"We have to go now Riaka-nee... See you sometime soon, okay?"

"Mhm. Sure. Bye-bye, Hisa and Hiro."

* * *

Hisashi and Hiroshi sat there quietly with Kise, after the two returned from the garden. Kasa went to get changed as Kise changes into the spare clothes he had in his gym bag. The twins stared at each other at the blondes silence, though Hiro just frowned before standing up and walking over to the drawers. Staring at the crystals and rocks he smiled at the way the colours simmered from the different lights, yet Kise blinked and looked towards the youngest twin, before his eyes widened a little.

"Dont touch that crystal." Hiroshi stopped and looked at the blonde, as Kasamatsu quickly opened the door and blinked. "That's special, you can look at the others, just not the crystal near the ball."

"Why not that one...?"

"It's a leaving present that Ri was given before she came over here." Kasa mumbled, as he sat down. "It's important to her. Given to her by a few people she called family even though the four of them weren't blood related."

As Kasa explained with the help of Kise, the twins smiled at the fact that they were learning more about Riaka. Though they had to keep their voices down, just in case their mother heard them. The last thing Kasamatsu wanted was everyone getting in some form of trouble for talking about Riaka.

* * *

Momoi was downstairs with her parents as Riaka sat on the girls bed, her arms tightly gripping the pillow she was holding as she sneezed a little, her dark-brown hair, well now black shade, due to its dampness stuck to her back. Aomine had left a few hours ago, and Riaka had opted to take a bath first whilst Satsuki and her mother made dinner - not that Riaka wanted to even attempt to eat it, though, Aomine had said that it was okay, compared to Sats cooking, her mother had some skill.  
Standing up, she tied her hair back in a messy bun, before slipping a Miami heat jersey on that she had in her bag, from practice. Slipping her shorts on as well, Riaka headed downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, her pink-haired friend looked round at her. Riaka pointed to the door, indicating that she was going for a quick walk. Nodding Sats, waved to her before going back to helping her mother cooked the food. Leaving Riaka to go put her shoes on and headed out the door.

As she headed down the street she stopped hearing a door close, and her name being called curiously. Turing her head she looked at the tanned teen walking over to her. Blinking, he sighed and pulled out the list.

"Oh my gosh." Riaka faked gasped as every word was laced with mockery and sarcasm. "The great and almighty powerful Daiki Aomine... Is going..." She snatched the list from his hand. "Grocery shopping... The world is ending."

"Shut up." He muttered snatching the list back, but Riaka just moved it out of the way. "Riaka... Give it back."

Riaka laughed as she ran ahead of him and smiled, waving the list a little before he chased after her. All she did, whilst he chased her was laugh and run a little more faster. The heterochromian girl had made sure that she took the logest route to the store that she knew. She didn't want to have to go back to Momoi's just to be suffocated but the laughter coming from the kitchen, as they cooked the meal.  
Turning the corner, before they even made it to the store, Riaka felt herself being pulled back round the corner before she could even reach the main street that lead to the store. Stumbling, looking her balance a little, before feeling an arm wrap around her waist, both of them looked at each other before, Riaka quickly put a bit of distance between them. Her cheeks dusted over with a dark blush, before she started to laughing again, a little in embarrassment, and the other part because it reminded her a little of their middle school days. Though, when Aomine held his hand out, Riaka just nodded and handed him the list back.

"So. Why did you start walking alone?" Riaka flinched at the question, before looking away. "Riaka. Haizaki is still around, it'd be bad if he caught you wondering around alone."

"I know... But..." She looked at him slightly as they walked towards the store. "I couldn't take hearing Sats and her mum laughing so happily. It was irritating."

"To the extent, where you felt almost envious?"

The heterochromian eyes widen as she glared at the tanned boy, who just gave her a look of boredom. A smirk played along his face, he had hit the spot. Riaka just huffed and looked away as they entered the store.

"Hey... Kiao-chi..."

There was a quiet sound of a packet being crushed. Riaka looked up and blushed, when the tanned boy frowned. He cussed a little, before setting the packet in the basket. He looked at the list, as the dark-haired girl looked away. Once he had grabbed all the stuff he needed, he stood in front of the fridge that held the sports drinks. She stood next to him, her finger tracing the water droplet on the glass door.

"What... Did you want...?" He muttered quietly as he took out the two bottles and set them in the basket. "And... Don't call me Kiao..."

"I will... Like I said... When you stop calling me Akate." Her hand dropped to her side as she frowned, but smiled and looked at him, closing her eyes and chuckling a little. "Do... You want to come shopping with me... I need help getting new trainers."

There was a long silence around them, as Aomine just stared at her. When he didn't answer, Riaka opened her eyes and blinked a little. Though she turned away, and headed towards the magazine isle, as the other just blinked and went to pay for the stuff he had picked up, double checking he had everything.

When he was done, he'd nod to the cashier before taking his bags and heading over to where she was standing. Quiet for a moment, the only sound was the pages before a small 'huh?' Came from Riaka as she stared at the picture on the page. Her eyes widening slightly, before flipping the page, and then sighing and closing the magazine. Looking up at the tanned power forwards, as he gave her a questioning look. She blinked and set the magazine back and gestured for them to leave.

"What... You asked." He muttered as she hummed, to let him know she was listening, shoving her hands into her pocket. "What day... And time...? Sats will forced me to go to practice... Not that I am going to use you as an excuse... Or anything..."

"Right... And really and secretly a Wolf is a herbivore not a carnivore." Her voice full of utter sarcasm. "Look. To be honest. I don't know when but it has to be before I go back to training... So... Sometime next week."

He nodded, though after he wacked her upside in the head for being cocky to him. Though she just laughed and rubbed the back of her head, before saying bye and heading back to Momoi's.

* * *

Once she arrived back at Momoi's before she entered the house, Riaka took a deep breath before plastering a fake smile arcross her lips and opening the door to enter. Closing the door behind her she soon stepped out of her shoes and headed towards the main room, seeing the table set, she then frowned and lowered her head as everyone stared at her, before stepping into the doorway. Momoi's expression hurt her the most, the way the pink-haired girl stared at her like she was extremely disappointed, and completely annoyed at the fact that she didn't call her to tell her she was going to be so long. Riaka gulped before letting out a guilty sigh, and bowing.

"Gomen'nasai. I didn't mean to keep you waiting... Ano.." Gritting her teeth, she trembled. "I... I was with Daiki... He was walking to the store, so I joined him. Hontōni gomen'nasai. Watashi no burei o yurushite, kudasai?"

"A, nai, nai! Daijōbuda yo. Daijōbu!"

"H-honto...?"

"Mhm. Riaka-chan. Hontōni... Daijōbudayo."

She smiled softly before joining them at the table, and putting her hands together before muttering the words "Itadakimasu" with the rest, and soon digging in and savouring the taste of the food, that she had long enjoyed, more that american food.

After dinner she made her way upstairs with Momoi to get ready for bed, since they had school in the morning, although before she could get into the guest room Momoi stopped her and glared towards the girl. Heterochromatic orbs, locked with pinkish red orbs, before looking away and gulping, her hands instantly fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket that she was wearing, as she waited for Momoi to speak whatever she wanted to say.

"Ria-chan. What... Did you do with Daiki?"

"Hah? I just went shopping with him... He caught me going for a walk alone, so he decided to keep me company, and also just in case Zaki showed up, I wouldn't get into anymore... Trouble or whatever with him." Frowning Riaka glared towards Momoi. "Nothing more. Why?"

"I was just making sure..."

Riaka glared at the girl as she turned her back to her and walked into her room, before Riaka made her way into the guest room. As soon as the girl closed the door to the room, she slid down the surface, and frowned covering her face, as she felt her cheeks darken more.

"Nothing more... Than that...?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs, under her thighs, pulling them closer to her chest, and burying her head into her knees a little, starting at the floor near her feet. "Who am I kidding...? She probably saw through that completely." Closing her eyes she leaned against the door. "Who cares... It's not like anything more will happen..." Riaka slowly felt herself fall onto her side as she laid near the door, and yawned feeling exhausted. "We're... Just friends... Always... Will be..."

Momoi stood outside the door, before frowning and quietly heading back to her room, before calling Daiki to ask his side of the story. Momoi really didn't understand how oblivious the two could be when it came to understanding each other's feelings. It was obvious during middle school, at the fact tha they liked each other, so how have they still not realised that. Especially Daiki, who Satsuki was annoyed at the most, because he denied everything, at least Riaka had admitted that she liked Aomine. Either way, Satsuki was going to confront Aomine about it in the morning at school, when Riaka wasn't around to hear, because she would be heading to Kanagawa anyway.

o=o=o=o Nightmare o=o=o=o

_She stood in her room as her mother stormed up the stairs to annoyed, and completely disgusted in what she had been told that her daughter had done. Meanwhile her father stood downstairs trying to calm his sister down, as well as his brother-in-law, whilst Yukio sat near the television staring at the two teams paused on the screen, holding the rainbow ball in his hands. His cheeks still flustered at the reason all the arguments were happening, he softly placed his fingers too his mouth and gulped. It was his first kiss, and probably Riaka's first kiss as well, though not even that bothered him in the slightest. No what bothered him, was the fact that he was kissed by a girl, and that he didn't freak out at all. In fact, he was shocked that he was able to sit there and speak to the girl._

_"Riaka Lian Lazulite!" Her mother's voice was as cold as steel, full of disgust, and Riaka's body instantly flinched at the sound. She hadn't heard that voice in ages. As she stared at the angered blue orbs, her mother was beautiful, but when she was angry she was scary. The blue orbs were framed by the long golden hair, that was curled and the rest pulled back into a high bun. The red covered lips, and foundationed face, witht he smokey eyes shadow made the women seem even more dazzling. No wonder her father fell for the women. "I'm truly disappointed in you. Where did I go wrong with you? What did I do...?" The tears began building up in her mothers orbs, and all she could do was stand there shaking like a mouse._

_A single step, is what Riaka took towards her mother, before stretching out her hand. "M-mama... I-i'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to..." The voice full off panic, and fright. "I-I did something b-bad... I didn't know. I'm sorry! It wasn't your fault Mama... I-I was wrong. I did wrong! Don't blame yourself Mama!" She went to reach for the women before her, but was instantly rejected when her mother slapped her hands away and glared towards her child._

_"Damn right this is your fault, child. OF course it is YOUR fault. You never learn, and you are always doing bad things. You always mess up, and get in trouble at school. Break things, and we cant even let you out of the house, without you getting lost, and your father having to come and find you! You are sucha a nuisciance to this family!"_

_Heterochromatic orbs began to water, as she trembled and shook her head. "N-No! You're lying Mama! You don't mean any of that! You are lying!" She trembled before running to her mother again, who stepped back away from the child, halting Riaka in her steps. "Mama... I'm going to be good. I promise. I won't do anything bad... Please Mama!" Her body flinched at the look, as she stepped foreward again. "M-mama... I-i'm sorry... I love you Mama.... Please do- Ahh!"_

_There was a muffled sound from upstairs of skin clashing against skin, as the ones downstairs fell quite, hearing the sudden thump, and then the sound of a childs crying. Instantly Riaka's father made his way upstairs just to see his daughter on the floor her hands balled into fists at her eyes, as she continued to cry, the red mark slowly making itself visible, as his wife stood there her hand risen in the air, glaring at the child._

_"I don't want to hear another word from you, Riaka. In fact. I don't even want you calling me your mother any longer. I've had it with your constant mistakes!"_

_"I-I'm sorry.... I-I won't be bad again... P-please don't hurt me... I'm sorry..."_

o=o=o=o Nightmare End o=o=o=o

She shot up on the floor, her eyes widened as she stared at the sudden drops on the floor, her body trembled, before she slowly got up and left the room, sniffling. "Y-yuki...." Stopping she wiped her eyes and looked around. Her hands dropping to her side, as she quickly ran back into the room. Slamming the door behind her, before searching for her phone. Once she found it she went to speed dial and phone Yuki's number.

One ring... Two.... Three... Four... Five... Click.

"...Ria...." A single sniffle came from Riaka's end before there was constant shuffling and a groan. "Riaka. What happened?"

"I... I.... Mama... And..." She choked again, before wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry... I...." She trembled more, trying to get the words out. "D-don't.... I'm sorry... Forgive me.... Yuki.... I... I messed up... Mama hates me... I'm scared..."

"Riaka... It was just a bad dream..."

"No.. It was real!" She screamed, before crying more. "Mama hurt me... Because I messed up... Yuki... Where are you? I'm scared..."

There was more rustling before, someone groaned. "Oi. Kise. Wake up, I need you to get Riaka."

"K-Ki-chan is there...?"

"Yeah, he missed the bus, so he had to stay over. Since Hiro and Hisa are in my room, we had to use yours."

There was muffled voices before static. "Riakacchi. Are you still at Momoicchi's?" A quite hum came from Riaka's side. "Alright."

"I-I'll be fine... T-till tomorrow..."

"But... Riakacchi... You had another bad dream."

"It's fine! I... I'll be fine." Quietly yelling down the phone, before the other two agreed and sighed. "I-i'll see you tomorrow... I'm sorry I woke you up... Gomen."

"It's fine. Oyasumi Riakacchi..."

"Oyasumi. Taki-chi."

She hung up before dragging herself to the bed, and laying down hiding herself under the quilts, and trying to get back to sleep, whilst Momoi stared at her cieling after being woken up and from Riaka slamming the door, and hearing the whole phonecall between Riaka, Kise and Kasamatsu. A small sniffle came from the pink haired girl, before she wiped her eyes and rolled over in attempt to get back the sleep, before the whole house was silent once again. The silence sent Riaka, asleep, but it just sent her back to sleep in fear of what would await her during her sleep. Another nightmare, or just a void filled space with no dreams, nightmares and just black darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Riaka:  
> 本当に ごめんなさい。 | Hontōni gomen'nasai. | I'm really sorry.  
> 私の無礼を許して、ください？ | Watashi no burei o yurushite, kudasai? | Forgive my rudeness, please?  
> ごめん | Gomen | I'm Sorry
> 
> Momoi's Mother:  
> あ、 ない、ない! 大丈夫だよ。 だいじょうぶ！ | A, nai, nai! Daijōbuda yo. Daijōbu! | Oh, no, no! It's okay. Okay!
> 
> Momoi's Father:  
> 本当に。。。大丈夫だよ | Hontōni... Daijōbudayo. | Really. . . It's okay
> 
> Kise:  
> おやすみ | Oyasumi | Good Night
> 
> Yukio | Happy or Fortunate Boy  
> Hiroshi | Generosity  
> Hisashi | Always With You


End file.
